A visit from a Galaxy far far away
by E.Q.Y.B
Summary: The Force's first messenger has failed to deliver the message. Now, it is time for a new one to be chosen; will he or she complete what the first messenger didn't?
1. Prologue

**A/N- I do not own any of the original Star Wars characters, all rights reserved to Lucasfilms and George Lucas. I own a couple of characters, including Jack Vis, Cho-Lin Watson and Ailia Omisure.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

It had almost passed two years since that terrible day, the day that destroyed so many people's lives. And, here she is, walking along the dark street, alone. A sweet girl of 13 years, long black hair and soft brown eyes.

This girl takes off from the road and follows the path up to the park. She follows the main path further and leaves it only when she sees a small hill with a lonely tree. Completely deserted, as she knew it would be, no one would be there at four o' clock in the morning.

She marches up to this tree and sits down, leaning against it's wide trunk, staring blankly out into space, towards east. She does not bother to take of her bag that cross over her shoulder down to the opposite hip. She just sits there, in the darkness, completely alone.

And there she sits, until the stars start to fade away and a small streak of light appears on the horizon. Then, she stands up, slowly. She walks a few paces towards the lonely streak of light while it expands and the sun shows itself.

She feels calm, comforted and safe, more so than she has ever since _that_ day.

She feels a tingle in her left arm and stretch it out, as if reaching for something and let the silence and peace engulf her. This was the first time in very long she felt soothed, and it felt so good.

She finally let her eyes close and the next moment, she lies flat on her back, staring at the sunrise of two suns. Two twin suns.


	2. Deserted in the desert

_Darkness._

 _Yes, that's what it is. Wait! There is some light. The light grows bigger and bigger, and bigger. And everything goes white._

As her eyes start to flutter, she realised it was not white she was looking at, she was staring up at a sandy coloured roof. She sat up abruptly and immediately clutched her head, as a sharp jab of pain shot through it. It felt as if someone had forced a dagger through.

Once the pain had subsided, she looked around the room she was in. It was unfamiliar. Standing up slowly, she looked around the room again. There was a table, a bed (which she had occupied merely a few seconds ago), a light, a cupboard, and that was pretty much it.

There was also a door at the far side of the room. She then headed towards the door, she had to find answers. Where was she, what had happened?

When she opened the door, she expected see a second room, however, she found herself staring at sand, sand, and more sand. Walking around one of the corners of the building, a burst of relief erupted inside her, she saw another building. However, that was the only other building she could see. It looked pretty much like a iglo, just made out of sand rather than ice.

Once before the entrance of the house, she met a door. Deciding that it would be best to knock, she rapped the door with her knuckles three times. No answer. She tried again. Still no answer.

Looking around her surroundings, she noticed there was a button next to the door. She pushed it once and a voice answered.

"Who's there?" A male's voice sounded.

"Um… Excuse me, I- I just wondered where I am?" She asked hesitantly.

"Are you that girl from yesterday?"

"Pardon?"

"Do you have black hair, wear blue trousers and a grey top?"

"I guess so."

"Okay, I am letting you in."

"There is no need, I just want to know where I am-"

The door opened and she came to face a kitchen.

"Cliegg Lars." The man reached out a hand.

"Jo- Cho Lin." She replied shaking the man's hand.

"This is my son Owen and my wife Shmi Larssen, previously Skywalker."

Cliegg indicated the two people he had mentioned. One was a medium tall woman with dark brown hair put into a knot on her head, she was stirring a pan over the heat. The second was a blond haired boy, around her own age. He was placing a couple of plates on the kitchen table.

"A pleasure." Cho Lin replied.

"How are you feeling?" Shmi came over to Cho Lin and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Fine."

"Hmm… You should drink something, I'll fetch some milk."

"No, it's fine. I don't want to bother anyone."

"It's dangerous to not drink anything when you're here, you need to stay hydrated. I insist."

Shmi searched for a cup in the cupboard and then tapped some milk from the can. She then handed the cup to Cho Lin and said:

"Here you go. This will help."

"Thanks." Cho Lin said, looking down at the milk. It was a pale blue coloured drink.

"Don't worry, it's not poisonous. It's the milk from a Bantha." Shmi laughed.

Cho Lin then tasted a small sip of the milk. It was just like normal cow milk, just a little sweeter. She then emptied the rest of the cup.

"Thanks again."

"You welcome." Shmi replied, "Owen, please place another plate on the table."

"There is no-"

"Yes there is." Shmi interrupted. She then placed the pot of food onto the table and asked everyone to sit down.

"So," Cliegg started after a while. "You wondered where you are?"

"That's right."

"I'm not surprised. You blacked out completely. You're on Tatooine, to answer your question."

That's impossible, Cho Lin thought. Tatooine was, is a part of a fictional universe.

"Is there a way to get off of this planet." She asked next.

"Yes, but it isn't cheap."

"I see..."

There was a long silence, during which everyone concentrated upon their food.

"Listen, I get it. You don't wanna be stuck on this desert planet with nothing to do-"

"It's not that. I just need to return home, my family will worry and-"

"How did you get here? I didn't see a ship."

"I really don't know. One moment, I was on a green hill, staring at the sunrise, next I caught a glimpse of the twin suns and then, I woke up here."

"Green hill? That ain't here."

"Yes, I realise that. And, well... Have you possibly seen a brown bag? Maybe where you found me?"

"Yes, it's placed in Anakin's room."

"Sorry?"  
"Where you woke up." Cliegg answered at her question.

"Thank you… Uhm, one last question."

"Go on."

"Exactly where did you find me?"

"In the middle of nowhere, about half way between town and here. You're lucky I had to drive around due to the wind, else I wouldn't have found you."

"Again, thanks for saving me."

"No problem." Cliegg answered with a smile.

"If you don't mind, I'll go back to Anakin's room for a while."

"Don't worry. Take your time," Shmi said.

When she left, she could feel the eyes of the Lars/Skywalker family following her out the door..

…

Once Cho Lin was out of the house, she quickened her pace until she reached the entrance door to Anakin's room. She immediately saw her bag resting on the working desk. Walking over to it, she checked her bag for her possessions.

Everything seemed to be there. The pictures, phone, water bottle, keys, pen. Nothing was missing. Laying down on the bed, she sighed.

 _What am I going to do know? She thought desperately. I am on a non-existent planet with no means of escape. I am stuck, I don't know how I got here or why? And where is the way back home? My parents are probably missing me, they have probably got a police investigation going, they probably think I am dead. That- That I have run away and committed suicide… Help me! What am I going to do?_

How long she lay on the bed, turning everything over in her head, she did not know. When she finally fell asleep, she fell into an uneasy sleep, a lonely tear rolling down her cheek.

* * *

 **Nine months later…**

* * *

 _"Help me" mouthed the girl, but no sound came out. She reached out to him, eyes desperate. Then… she slid away and-_


	3. Visions

**A/N- When sentences are written in** _italics **,**_ **it indicates a person's thoughts or dreams/visions. When a word/some words are written in** _italics_ **and _italics and bolds_ at the same time, it indicates an emphasis on a word or words in the sentences written in **_italics._ **When the writing is** normal, **and a couple of words or one word is written in** _italics,_ **the italics represent the emphasis on those word/that word.**

* * *

 _"Help me" mouthed the girl, but no sound came out. She reached out to him, eyes desperate. Then… she slid away and-_

Anakin woke with a start. He turned over in his bed and looked at the holo-clock. It read ten past four, in the morning.

He rolled over and groaned, this was not the first time he had woken up like this. These dreams of this mysterious girl started almost nine months ago. At first, they only came once or twice a month. However, the last couple of months, they became more and more persisting.

The theme of the dream, if one could call it that, was always the same. She would always cry out for help, but then she would be pulled back, away from him. Every time he tried to reach out to help her, she vanished and he would wake up.

It was always this scenario, except for once. One of the first times he saw her, he looked into her eyes and a scene grew out of them. Panic, death and despair was all around. Could this be the reason she called for help, could it help him identify her?

However, the scenery looked nothing like any of the planets he had heard of, of course, he did not know all the planets, so there was bound to exist something like it, right?

Knowing it was hopeless to try to go to sleep again, he dressed and went into the common area of the 'apartment' he and Obi-Wan, his Master, shared together.

"Can't sleep again, my dear Padawan?" A voice sounded from the common room.

Anakin looked up to see the man he looked upon as the father he never had. Obi-Wan Kenobi sat, crossed legged, in front of the large window that went all the way down to the floor. He had undoubtedly just aroused from his morning meditation. He too bore the signs of a restless night. He had now opened his eyes but kept his stance.

"No, Master. In fact, it is the same vision that keeps me awake... "

"Could it just be a dream?"

"I don't think so, Master."

"Why not, Anakin?"

"The scenery looks nothing like what I have ever experienced or seen ever, not even when reading about planets."

"You sure? Well, how does the scenery look like?"

"Well, mostly it is just a greyish-white background. She always reaches out for help and whenever I try to reach out to her, she is dragged backwards, and vanishes."

"Mostly?"

"Well, there was this one time, one of the earlier once that I looked into her eyes. And a scene grew before me, soon I stood inside it. Master, it was a total chaos, people panicked and ran. I could feel the despair, the fear..."

"And how long have you had these visions?"

"About nine months, Master."

Obi-Wan stood up and turned so that he looked at his Padawan.

"I want you to meditate, perhaps you could trace the calling or find out if it isn't just a dream or something. I will make breakfast and call for you when it is ready."

"Okay, Master… What about your night? What kept you up?" Anakin said, heading to the window and sitting down before it.

"Just decided for an extra early rise today, Padawan. Nothing is out of the normal. Now, get on with it."

"Yes Master." Anakin said and closed his eyes, reaching out for the Force.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan frowned while he started preparing breakfast. If his Padawan didn't object to meditation, then he his Padawan must think these dreams or visions were important, that there was a purpose.

* * *

The twin suns had barely risen over the horizon when Cho-Lin emerged from Anakin's room. She headed straight for the main building. She was surprised to see Shmi awake and about this early, she woke early, yes, but usually at least half an hour later than Cho-Lin did when she woke this early.

"Morning, Cho-Lin." Shmi said with a smile on her face.

"Morning, Mrs L- I mean, Shmi."

"You didn't sleep well tonight either, did you." It was more a statement than a question.

"No. I don't get it. There is this boy who reach a hand out to me, and when I reach out to grab it, I wake up.

"Did you see his face?"

"No. Well, I can see his eyes, mouth, nose. However, whenever I try to see him as a whole, everything just- it doesn't go together, everything goes- I guess, blurry… In a way."

Cho-Lin let a yawn escape her lips.

"Well, if you are feeling up to it, you are welcome into town, but I can go on my own if you are too tired." Shmi said.

"Count me in, Shmi."

"Great! We'll just eat breakfast first."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

* * *

"Come in, you must, Obi-Wan. To linger at someone's doorstep, rude it is."

"Thank you, Master." The Jedi said and entered the dark room. The curtains were drawn for and Master Yoda sat with his legs crossed and eyes closed, right in the middle of the circular room.

Master Yoda's chambers were always cool, but not quite cold. It had a calm, soothing aura drifting through it, gently bouncing of the walls. It was the sensation of the Force, as pure as any Jedi has known.

"Troubling you, something is. Have a seat, you may." Master Yoda said, slowly opening his eyes.

"Thank you, Master." Obi-Wan said cross legged opposite Yoda.

"Talk to me, you wanted."

"Indeed. It is my Padawan. He is having-" Obi-Wan started.

"Visions." Yoda completed the sentence.

Obi-Wan looked up in mild surprise, but he swiftly collected himself and continued;

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Sense it, I can, discreet, young Skywalker is not."

"I see... Anyways, it is always about the same thing, this girl reaching out for help. According to Anakin, she seems desperate."

"Sensed her calls, I have. Asked for help, she did."

"Has anyone else sensed it, Master?"

"Seen these visions, they have not. Sensed Skywalker's restlessness, I did. Reached out for the source, I did. felt this, I did."

"Yes, Master. Have you by any chance managed to trace the source of the call?"

"Hmm, clouded it is. Have I been there? No. Been there, you have. Skywalker, been there, he has."

"Anakin said he didn't recognise the scenery-"

"Talking about scenery, I was? Hm? Talking about it's source, I was."

"I see, Master. Is there anything I could do to help him, help him stop having these visions?"

"Find her, he must, for the visions to stop. Or gone from this world, she must."

"You mean, either we have to find her or she has to die? Couldn't her problem be solved instead?"

"The answer, I do not have. Time, tell it will."

"Yes, Master."

"Go, you may."

"Thank you, Master."

* * *

 _There she was again! That girl! That is her. But, hey- This is new. This time, she is not alone anymore. A man, a mere shadow, follows her, and wherever she goes, whatever she does, he won't leave her alone._

 _She runs and runs, but the man follows, until she is trapped. The man laughs a malicious laugh;_

 _"We are alone now. There is nowhere to run and no one to hear your pathetic screams. I am going to enjoy myself so much, you do make a nice price. Let's just hope you were worth the trouble..."_

 _The man's voice trailed away delicately. The girl lay on the ground, helpless. The man just stands there for a while, in what would have been admiration, had he not had that terrible greedy expression in his eyes._

 _He then, in a quick and effective move, he has no doubt done this before, rips her clothing off her, casting the remains aside._

 _"Yes," He whispers. "I am going to enjoy this so much."_

 _He then is all over her with what would have been passionate kisses, had the situation been different. The kissing, or what Anakin would call slopping intensified and the girl stiffened considerably._

 _The man then, while continuing the eating of the young girl, slipped his pants open and he took it to the next level. The girl screamed in pain, but he quickly silenced her with a rather harsh kiss. When the kiss broke, her lip was bleeding._

 _However, it did not stop there. He continued, showing no sign of stopping._

 _Suddenly, Anakin had switched positions, he was running down the connecting street rather than standing next to the man and the girl. He could also hear someone call after him, an older male's voice. However, he did not care, as long as he reached the source of the cries._

 _He then stand behind the man. The man has pulled back, but now holds the girl in a manner that makes her choke. Defying all logic and precaution, he makes a swipe at the man with what he holds in his hand. A phone, great._

 _The glass shatters, but does not hurt the man in any way. However, he has attracted the attention of the man. The man now towers over him and he feels so small._

 _The man hits at him, and kicks him. He slumps down, back leaning against the wall behind him. A searing pain in the back of his head. The man then turns back to the girl and he watches helplessly as the man prepares to advance on her again._

 _Another figure appears. It calls his name. The man looks around in surprise. What happens with the man and the stranger, he does not find out. He just reaches out to the girl before she can slip away, and-_

* * *

Anakin woke up with a start. Sitting bolt right up in bed, he gasped for breath. Standing up and pacing the length of the room, which was not more than three meters, he turned everything over in his head, again.

There she was again, that mysterious girl. However, this as a whole new vision of her. Was that why she called for help? Was it because someone tried to hurt her, because someone tries to?

Sitting down on his bed once more, feet on the floor, he realised that he had indeed managed to reach out to her, after so many months of failed attempts. Did she feel that he had reached out to her in return wherever she was?

And then, everything clicked in place, he still did not know the identity of the girl, but he did know where the call came from, the source. When he had touched her in the vision, all the missing pieces was revealed.

Anakin closed his eyes and reached out into the Force, searching for the answers that lay deep down in his subconscious.

After trying, and failing to find the answers, he opened his eyes once more. The clock read a quarter to 600 hours, meaning that it was still very early. Getting up and dressed, he wondered how long he had been up.

* * *

Cho-Lin woke up slowly and peacefully. A strange, calm feeling settled in her body, though she did not know why. Looking at the holo clock Owen had been so kind to lend her, it read half past eleven.

Wait! Half past eleven?

Cho-Lin sat straight up in bed, suddenly wide awake. The calm daze gone within a second. She groaned.

I overslept! And, if things aren't bad enough already, today is the first day of the harvesting period! I promised to help. Oh no! What are they going to think!

With nothing more to do, she jumped out of bed and dressed at top speed. She then ran outside and looked around. The day was beautiful, as always.

Cho-Lin had changed considerably, almost to the point that she was unrecognisable. She had grown considerably, her hair was always worn up in a long ponytail and the empty, sad and lonely look in her eyes had vanished. She had also worked a nice tan, which was quite a contrast to her past self, seeing as she had almost been as pale as a bed sheet prior arriving at Tatooine.

She then walked briskly towards the farming land, not running, because she knew the consequences of that, she had learnt that the hard way.

Seeing the Lars-Skywalker family at the far end of the farming field she called;

"Morning, I'm sorry, I overslept."

She then quickened her pace and was at Shmi's side in a few seconds.

"Sorry-"

"It's okay, Cho-Lin." Shmi's calm voice answered.

"No, it isn't. I really wanted to help, to be of some use-"

"Don't worry. Besides, the harvesting season lasts for up to four weeks, you will have plenty of time to help."

"..." She looked up at the middle aged woman who was the living example of serenity.

"Actually, I am happy you slept in, you have been losing a lot of sleep lately... Well, let's get started. You can work over there with Owen."

"Yes, Shmi."

"Thanks for helping around."

"It is the least I could do. You have been so kind to me, all of you."

Cho-Lin then walked over to where Owen stood, he was surveilling some pieces of equipment that he would undoubtedly use for the harvesting.

"Hi," She said.

"Morning," he smiled back at her.

They stood next to a patch of sand. There was absolutely no sign of life there.

"So," Cho-Lin began. "Exactly what are we supposed to harvest?"

"Ah, yes. This food is called the "T'chuta Mobea", it can be translated into "hidden root"."

"I guess there is a reason why it is called the hidden root."

"Yes, it is hidden under ground, it grows there. They are really hard to find unless you know where they are planted, as one cannot see any sign to where they are placed."

"Clever."

"And dead useful if you don't want anyone to steal from you."

"Right. So, we dig the root up?"

"Well, yes."

"You should do it one time, and I'll copy."

"Okay."

Owen then showed Cho-Lin how to dig the root up without damaging it. He first stuck a stick into the sand, and when he hit something he pulled a small spade up from the tool box next to them and started to dig, very carefully as not to destroy the root. The root actually lay pretty far down and it took a lot of digging.

When Owen finally retracted the root, Cho-Lin saw how big it was, about the size of a football and it had a dark, almost black, colour.

"Wow, its so big."

"Indeed."

"You seem to know what you are doing, may I ask you how many years you have done this?"

"Since I was eight," Owen replied quickly.

"And you are-"

"Fourteen."

"Me too."

"Cool."

"Anyway, I should probably try to harvest a few myself. Thank you for demonstrating."  
"No problem. I am a 100 percent certain your first root won't look nearly as bad as my first root looked."

"Exactly how did it look?"

"It bore scars from a very harsh spade." Owen said, a smile crossing his lips.

"I guess time will tell." Cho-Lin laughed.

* * *

By the time Cho-Lin had retracted one root, Owen had retracted two and was working on his third. Amazed by how quickly he worked and how the roots still were whole, she decided she would work harder.

However, having skipped breakfast, her stomach protested rather loudly.

"You didn't eat any breakfast, did you?" Owen said, more a statement than a question.

"How did you guess?" Cho-Lin said in a light tone, with a delicate touch of sarcasm.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe I can read minds, or maybe it is because I can hear excellently."

Cho-Lin, looking down, blushed a deep crimson red and did not reply.

"Anyway, I am starting to become hungry too, let's go over there, we can eat some berries."

They then walked over to the bushes. They stood under roof, but still received a lot of sunlight. Owen picked a berry, they too were big, approximately the size of a small plum.

"Here, take this."

"Thanks." Cho-Lin replied.

The berry was red with a tint of purple. It looked very appetising, particularly for an empty stomach. She took a big bite. The berry was sweet and surprisingly juicy. Some of the unexpected juice trickled down her cheek, to which it had squirted, and she made to wipe it away, but Owen took hold of her wrist.

"Let me," he said, and, surprised, she let him wipe the juice off her with his sleeve.

"Well... I guess, thanks, again?"

"No problem." His blue/grey eyes bore into her light brown eyes before he quickly looked away.

* * *

"Master?"

"Anakin?"

"I know where she is."

Obi-Wan looked up from his datapad in surprise.

"Well, I meditated and-"

"Maybe I should have you have these kind of visions more often, that way, you will at least meditate."

"Haha, Master. Well, anyway, I found out where she is."  
"And that is?"

"Tatooine."

"Are you sure?" Obi-Wan said after a short pause.

"As sure as the twin suns of Tatooine rise every morning."

"Well, I'll look out for the day they don't rise."

"Master, you have got a dry sense of humour."

"So I am told."

They enjoyed a small silence filled with silent laughter.

"I want to find her." Anakin said, in sudden seriousness.

"What? Why?"

"She must be of some importance, as these visions has come back to be for nine months."

"I am not so sure.. Are you sure these dreams are visions and not dreams?"

"As sure as the twin suns of Tatooine rise every day."

"Well, then, I do hope they haven't risen today."

"I am serious, Master."

"Well that is new-"

"Master!"

"Padawan!"

"I am dead serious!"

"Of course you are." Obi-Wan said with a smirk.

"No, I really am."

"Padawan, I don't think we would be able to-"

"If you don't do something about, I might. I know it was a vision and I know she needs help."

"Is she in any immediate danger?"

"I don't know, I don't think so, though the last vision was troubling."  
"How so, was it, um, new scenery?"

"Master, you really have to stop to make jokes, they are terrible. And, yes. It was different."

"What happened?"

"A man chased her down a dark alleyway and- and he raped her."

"Hmm… Well, I don't know what to do about that, she can't possibly have been knowing this would happen to her nine months before it actually happened."

Anakin locked eyes with his Master, there was a defiant look in them.

"Not unless she has been running from it for nine months, Master," He finally said.

"True, but what should we do about it. It has, as you already said, happened. There is nothing we can do to to prevent it."

"If I had been there, I could-"

"No, Padawan, there would be no way you could help her. You don't know who she is or where she was, or why she called out for help!"

"I do know where she is, she's on Tatooine, at least she was."

"Yes, but there is no way you would have been able to go, the Council wouldn't-"

"I thought the Jedi Order existed to aid people in need, she needed help!"

"That's enough, Padawan. There are plenty of young girls and boys who are being raped this exact moment, if we were to help every single one of them, there wouldn't be time nor resources for all the other things we do."

"So catching the Sith is more important that helping all those girls and boys? You know, if we ever extinguish the Sith for good, there will still be all those scoundrels around, still raping innocent people!"

"Yes, but we have to do what is best for everyone's good-"

"I bet there are at least as many children who are being misused as how many people have been affected by the Sith, you have no idea, I saw it myself..." Anakin trailed off.

The hard look in Obi-Wan's face vanished to be replaced by a soft, fatherly look. Even though it had been five years since Anakin was freed from his enslavement, it was still a sore and difficult topic to brush on. Anakin had after all lived most of his life enslaved and under both harsh labor and much physical pain.

Obi-Wan would define it as some kind of traumatization, the childhood years had much to say on further development for the child, it was a time the natural curiosity would first be found and the child should be allowed to exercise it… However, Anakin never really had the chance to do it...

"Look, I am sorry."

"No, Master. I know you are right."

"Listen, I know you want to help that girl, but we can't just run off on an unauthorised mission, and especially not-"

"When it is to my home planet..."

"No, especially not when we haven't got days off during which we can do whatever we please."

"I know. I just wish there was a way…"

"I know. Padawan, if these visions continue, do tell me."

"Yes, Master."

"Now, off you go. You are cutting it fine at reaching your classes." Obi-Wan said with a wry smile.  
"Oh, Force, Master Windu is going to give me detention for coming too late to sparring lessons, again..."

"Don't worry, my dear Padawan. While you pack your bag, which I am sure you didn't do last night despite my constant lectures, as you like to call them, about that, I will write you a note to hand him."

"Thank you, Master."

"You welcome, Padawan."


	4. The act

Two weeks later, Anakin woke up from the alarm clock, just as he had all the 13 days before that day. There had been no more visions of the mysterious girl, maybe Obi-Wan was right, the danger was over. What if she was… dead? No, that couldn't be it…

"Padawan, get up!"  
"Yes, Master. 'Be out in a minute," Ankin called back through the door and he heard that Obi-Wan moved on into the kitchen.

* * *

Cho-Lin woke up at seven o' clock. It was a normal day and it was going to be solely devoted to harvesting the growths. She yawned and stretched, enjoying the nice sensation of having a good night's sleep.

She had, indeed, slept well for the past fortnight, and she found it most refreshing. Smiling happily to herself, she dressed quickly and went out the door to join the others for a quick breakfast.

Breakfast was a nice affair, it always was at the Lars-Skywalker home. After they had eaten, everyone would grab a hat and march out into the burning sunlight. Today, Cho-Lin and Shmi would mostly carry baskets of the harvest into the house, remove any uneatable food, which was not much as nothing should be wasted, and then clean the rest of them, not using much water. It was more a matter of removing the earth and wiping it clean as water could not be used in large quantities.

"Have you thought anymore about how you are going to get off Tatooine, Cho-Lin?" Shmi said after half an hour of silent cleaning.

Cho-Lin looked up in surprise.

"Not really, but I suppose I really should. I can't stay here forever, I don't want to be a burden."

"You are not and will never be. You are welcome to stay as long as possible."

"Thank you so much for the kindness you've shown me. You took me in and you didn't even know who I was and when you found out that I didn't know how I arrived here, you still let me stay."

"Of course, you are as good as my daughter."

Cho-Lin replied by smiling.

The day mostly went smoothly, the only thing that really happened was that Owen dropped a heavy tool on his toe, causing what looked very much like a fracture. However, Owen was soon up and walking again, against the advice of Cho-Lin, Shmi and Cliegg.

To compromise, Owen was placed on cleaning duty with Cho-Lin while Shmi went out to harvest.

"So, you still want to get off this planet." Owen said, again more of a statement that a question.

Cho-Lin looked up at him quietly.

"Sorry, silly question. Of course you want to."

"No, it's not like I don't like it here, I love it here. However, yes, I do want to get off this planet, I need to get home."

"Do you even know where your planet is compared to Tatooine?"

"Well, no."

 _Tatooine usually is inside the television_ , she thought, but she could not tell him nor anyone else that.

"Well, I guess you could go into the cantina or something, there are loads of people there. Mostly smugglers and bounty hunters. They all have a way off the planet, however, it is very expensive and many are unreliable."  
"I see."

"Well, that's about what I know. I haven't really been inside the cantina, with good reason."

"I can only imagine. By the way, how are you feeling?"

"Me as in my body or be as in me?"  
"Both really."

"Well, my toe throbbes, but I am always okay when I am in the vicinity of a beautiful girl."

Realising what he had just uttered aloud, he blushed a rather vibrant pink and looked away, suddenly very interested in a white fruit Cho-Lin knew nothing about.

Cho-Lin went to bed very early that night with the excuse she was tired. However, her mind was buzzing with questions and thoughts, she knew she wasn't going to fall asleep very soon. She lay in the bed , turning everything over in her head, but came to no solution to the problem; How was she going to get off this planet and how would she get home?

After hours, during which it had become pitch dark and very cold, she finally drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

 _Help! AHHH! Help, please, someone help! Anyone there, help me! I beg you! Help-_

 _The voice of a desperate person filled every single particle of his body. He looked around frantically, looking for the source of the despair, but he couldn't see anyone. In fact, he couldn't see anything, he was blinded by the darkness that roared around them, leaving no space for hope._

 _"Can you hear me!" He cried. "I am here, I want to help you, just tell me where you are!"_

 _However, his shouts were drowned in the great roars of the darkness as it swirled around him. It was to no use._

 _"I want to help! Please-"_

 _Help me! Please, I beg you. Someone, anyone, HELP! The cries of a woman sounded._

 _A light bulb lit in Anakin's mind. That voice… He knew it. It was the voice of that girl, the girl in his visions!_

 _I am on my way! Help is coming to you. He shouted. The cries immediately ceased into nothingness, so abruptly it was scary. There was only silence now, emptiness._

 _The roars of the overwhelming darkness had ceased along with the cries and Anakin found he could see now. He saw a lump of robes lying a couple of meters away from him. He hurried over to her._

 _As he walked towards her, his surroundings changed, and little by little, it changed into a beautiful wood. He was one meter away from the collapsed figure when she moved. Anakin stopped in his tracks and looked at her._

 _She was very beautiful, her long black hair hanging down on the side facing him, clothed in black trousers and a white top with great smudges of dirt and something brown on it, something which looked like dried blood. He also noticed that this girl's face was younger than the one he had seen in his regular night time visions, although he was sure it was the same person._

 _She then, with what looked like a lot of effort, squinted up at him, but not as if she actually saw him, and as she spoke the words "It's all my fault..." a lonely tear slid down her cheek and landed on one her left hand, which was covered in half-dried blood._

 _She then collapsed onto the ground, not moving one more muscle._

* * *

"PADAWAN! CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

He was shaking, and not in a shuddery manner, he was really shaking. With a great effort, he opened his eyes and was greeted by the worry stricken face of his Master.

"M-Master."

"Anakin! What happened?" His Master asked him in worried tones.

Anakin looked at his surroundings. He was lying on top of a bed clothed in white, the walls, roof and floor was white and so were the curtains that were drawn shut all around his bed.

"This is the hospital wing," He said still shaking madly, but not as greatly as he first had upon awakening.

"Correct, Anakin. Now, tell me what happened."  
"Obi-Wan-" The Healer began.

"Please." Obi-Wan hurried to say.

"Obi-Wan! Whatever Anakin saw has clearly upset him, look at the state he was in! He shouldn't be put under strain, he needs rest! If he doesn't want to talk about it, you shouldn't make him."

"You are right, Healer Smith. Anakin, I am sorry. You can tell me when you are ready, I just want to help. Is there anything I can get for you?"

"Master, can we go home?"

"I don't see why-"

"No, Padawan Skywalker will stay here, at least over night. He has been under a lot of stress the past couple of hours, I want to observe him until tomorrow morning! And as for you, Knight Kenobi, you will leave this instant and not come back until tomorrow! You are stressing my patient, and he needs rest."

"Can't I stay here?" Obi-Wan said, looking at his Padawan.

"NO! You cannot."

"Why? Anakin want me to be here."  
"Anakin doesn't know what is best for him, now, leave!"

"Of course, Healer Smith."

"But, Master-" Anakin began.

"No, Anakin. Healer Smith is right, I will pick you up tomorrow."

Anakin's face fell for a moment before he realised that things did not add up. His face lit up at once, and looked up just in time to see the wink and smile his Master flashed his way before he stepped over the threshold and out of the hospital wing's many rooms.

"What's that with the grin, Padawan Skywalker?" The Healer said sharply. Not waiting for an answer, he continued; "Well anyways, I want you to rest, catch up on some sleep, you look really tired. If there is anything you need, you do it the regular way."

"Yes, Healer Smith."

"Force knows how many times I have treated you for the past five years… And then there was your Master before you, in fact, I still get the pleasure of treating him..." He exited.

Once the door was closed, Anakin made himself comfortable, smiling broadly. He knew his Master would never leave him, no, Obi-Wan had a plan, and Anakin had the slightest idea what that plan involved…

* * *

"The Jedi council wishes to speak to you, Knight Kenobi." The Padawan addressed the knight.

Obi-Wan stopped his pacing and nodded to the young female.

"Thank you, Padawan Ryekan.

The Padawan then led Obi-Wan to the door and opened it for him, bowing him inside. Once he was inside, she closed the door silently behind him.

"Wished to speak to us, you did." Yoda spoke.

"I did, Masters. I am sorry for the late call."

"It is okay, now, what is it that you wanted to talk to us about?" Mace Windu asked.

"I have come to ask for permission to take some time off, both my Padawan and I."

"And why is that?" Mace inquired.

"My Padawan has been stressed lately, to the point of exhaustion. I believe that a few days off would do some good."

"Is that all?"

"Well, I thought that after being stuck on that terrible planet Aargonar, on a hopeless mission and for an unnecessary long period of time, a few days off would be in order."

"This wish, granted it is, Obi-Wan."

"You may leave." Master Windu dismissed him.

"I also thought Master Omisure and her Padawan, Padawan Vis, could use some time off as well." Obi-Wan said.

"I don't think-" Mace started.

"Okay, that is. Your wishes, granted, they are." Yoda interrupted.

Obi-Wan kept a neutral expression, however, when the Padawan closed the door after him, his face split into a triumphant grin.

* * *

"Padawan… Padawan..."

"Mmmm…." Anakin murmured.

"Padawan!" The voice uttered in a loud whisper.

"M-Master?"

"That's me. Get your butt off that bed. We are going away."

"Why? Where?"

"No time to explain, I'll explain later. Now, are you going to come or are you going to wait for Healer Smith to catch us at it?"

"One moment, Master. Just gotta change."  
"I'll wait right outside."

"Right, will be there in a sec."

Anakin found his Master straight outside the door leading into the corridor.

"All set?" Obi-Wan asked in a whisper.

"Well, kinda. I haven't packed anything."

"No, but I have."

"Okay."

"Just one more thing." Obi-Wan removed a note from his inner pocket and slipped it under the door. "We wouldn't want to keep Healer Smith in the dark, would we?"

"Certainly not, Master."

And with two giant grins on their faces, they ran off towards the ship.

* * *

"Hi, Anakin!" Jack shouted from the kitchen area as he heard the two Jedi thread onboard.

"Jack?" Anakin uttered, amazed and surprised.

"That's me." Jack replied and came to sight.

"What are you doing here?"  
"Dunno, your Master said he would tell me when he returned with you. I tried asking my Master, but she-"

"Kept her mouth shut, using your language, my dear Padawan."

"I'm sorry about that, Master, I am just an incredibly curious child. I love secrets, just not when they are kept from me."

"I have come to realise that, thank you, Padawan."

Jack's Master, Master Ailia Omisure, came into sight behind Jack. She lay a hand on her Padawan's shoulder and he immediately shut up.

"Wow, I wish my Padawan was like that!" Obi-Wan said, a wry smile on his face.

"Hey-" Anakin started.

"Anyways, Obi-Wan, spit it out, where-" Ailia started.

"Now who's language is inappropriate!" Jack interrupted.

"When you become a Master, you may use whatever language you wish, however, for the time being, you will leave that privilege to me." She turned towards Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan, let us in on the plan.

"WHAT! Do you mean that you didn't know what was going on, Master! I thought… you..."

"Jack, as presumptuous as ever. My, dear Padawan, I know what you are going to say, but did I ever say that I knew what the plan was?"  
"Well…. No?"

"That's correct, Padawan."  
"Ops, Master."

"Of course, now I will let you in on the plan." Obi-Wan said. "We just have to take off first, and then I have to make some tea, and-"  
"Master, that will take ages!" Anakin groaned.  
"I was going to say that I would tell you all the plan after making tea, but you just reminded me of two things-"

"How?"  
"For instance, you need to wash up. There are clothes in the bag in the room to the right. Have a shower and change, please."

"But, Master-"

"Then, I think we should all pack out-"  
"Master!"

"And I think we should make supper first."

"Master, tea and supper doesn't add up."

"Who said it wouldn't? And then-"

"That's enough, Obi-Wan! How about Anakin dresses while you make tea? That way, we will hear this plan before tomorrow."

"Fine, then, only for you, Master Omisure." He bowed to her.

They sat around a circular table twenty minutes later, Anakin, despite arguing to the shower, feeling pleasantly refreshed. They all had a cup of tea clutched between their hands.

"So, you probably wonder what we're doing here." Obi-Wan started.

"No kidding." Anakin muttered.

"We are going away."

"Does the Council know of it?" Ailia asked.

"Not really." Obi-Wan saw her worried expression and immediately added, "However, they do know that we have taken a few days off."

"Okay..."

"Don't worry, I asked them."  
"Did they say yes?"  
"Why don't you trust me?"  
"Well, it's just that you are a lot like Qui-Gon. You have a tendency to defy the Council."

"Yes, I did get permission for all of us." Obi-Wan replied.

"Great, continue!"

"We are going to Tatooine." Obi-Wan said bluntly.

The reactions were immediate and similar.

"What? Why? ...Master." Anakin added at the look his Master sent his way.

"Well, your visions, Padawan."

"You mean that we are going looking for her?"

"I don't know. You tell me."  
"I don't know either..."

"I suppose we'll find out."  
"I guess so.


	5. Trapped

"We are all set to go, guys, this is as much as she can take!" Owen called for Shmi and Cho-Lin.

"Coming," Shmi replied and the two girls hurried towards the speeder bike to which an open metal trailer was connected.

The trailer had a simple build; two wheels, four sides and it was stuffed full of baskets and containers full with harvest food and Shmi's knitted and sewn clothes.

There was only a small patch that was clear of containers, which was where Owen, Shmi and Cho-Lin would sit on the way into town. Cliegg would drive.

The day was a fine one as they drove into town. It was windless, the suns were burning, but that was not news to anyone living in a desert. The landscape was far from interesting, but it was home, nonetheless.

After about one and a half hour's drive, in which they had shared plenty of jokes and stories, they finally saw the edge of Mos Espa. It was as impressive as ever, which does not really say anything but negative about it.

However, during and right after the harvesting season, there would be a market. Well, not exactly a market, more like loads of smaller stalls where people would sell their own creations. You could always try to trade, but not everyone would accept that as a form of payment.

The Lars/Skywalker family had rented a stall amongst many other stalls. It wasn't too cheap, but the group was hopeful to make enough to pay the bill and more.

Their stall was small and square, without a roof. However, Shmi was well prepared. She had brought a creation made out of several torn bedsheets and hung it between the four high sticks poking up from the ground. She left some sticking out on all four sides so that the customers wouldn't have to stand in the glare of the sun.

It was still warm, but blocking some sunlight out never hurt.

Cliegg then put the four different sides under four different people's charge. Shmi, OWen, Cho-Lin and he would all have one side that they were responsible for. Cho-Lin was standing on her side with Owen on her right and Shmi on her left.

Cliegg and Owen would sell pieces for droids, machines and tools. Shmi and Cho-Lin would sell clothes, clothes, teddies and the food they had decided to sell.

"It's good to have you here, Cho-Lin. Before, when we were three for a four sided stall, there was always the chance of someone stealing while you have your back turned. Now, that problem is solved." Cliegg chuckled.

"Yes, indeed." Cho-Lin laughed.

They then proceeded to lay out their items, not too close to the edge of the counter, each of them equipped with a pouch of money with change, into which all earnings would go into as well.

Before Cho-Lin, there were various baskets of food, before Shmi, food and clothes, before Cliegg, Droid parts and tools, and Owen, screws and various other small parts.

And the sale begun, not all people would buy something, they weren't able to afford it. However, there was always room for bargaining, but beware the poor people faking it; some were slaves for rich owners. However, due to their looks and their own poorness, it was hard to guess without experience.

Cho-Lin rather thought she was getting the hang of it after hours upon hours of selling and debating prices. At the end of the working day, approximately one hour prior sunset, the Skywalker/Lars family and Cho-Lin packed up swiftly. They then returned to their speeder bike and put on board all the baskets.

They were back at the Lars/Skywalker home just as it had started to turn dark. They quickly carried all the baskets into the house and Cliegg locked away the speeder bike and trailer in the garage. (Cho-Lin's room was a part of the garage, there was only a thin wall separating the garage from Anakin' room.)

They then joined each other in the kitchen unit in the house, where they all sat down for a nice supper. The supper was especially luxurious today. It started with noodles in milk, with vegetables.

The meal was beyond delicious, especially for a stomach that hadn't been fed since breakfast, which was an early affair.

"This was delicious, Shmi. Even more so, however, I do not think there is a word for describing it." Cho-Lin smiled.

"Thank you, Cho-Lin. It is the family's special recipe. It is served at the first day and the last day of selling goods." Shmi stated. "There is actually a pretty interesting story behind the soup."

"Oh?" Cho-Lin and Owen chorused.

"Yes, indeed. I will tell you after we have made the hot drink, another tradition." Shmi gleamed.

So, everyone helped with cleaning off the table and doing the dishes. Shmi then heated some milk and sprinkled some unknown powder into it. After heating the mixture over the stone for several minutes, the solution had changed from a pale blue to a almost white solution.

She then poured the hot mixture into four large cups. She then handed one to each of them and they headed back to the table. The only difference that Cliegg had found some pillows and a couple of blankets.

Cho-Lin took her usual spot, a bench with a back, where Owen soon joined her. He passed her a blanket and a pillow.

"Thanks." She smiled at him.

"You welcome." Owen smiled back.

They sat silently, consumed by the peace. After several minutes, Shmi put down her mug and said;

"So, you wanted to know the story behind the tradition?"

Cho-Lin and Owen both looked up in interest and Cho-Lin nodded.

"Okay. It all started with my great-great-great Grandma and Grandpa..." And Shmi proceeded to tell the tale. "-And they lived happily ever after. This tradition has been passed down several generations; it is said that if you enjoy the evening with your special someone, you will marry and live happily ever after. I actually think my Grandma invited her crush home for homework, they weren't even a couple." Shmi rounded off.

"And?" Owen asked.

"They ended up married with children and everything." Shmi finished with a wink.

Owen's cheeks heated, but it went unnoticed as Cliegg brought forth the pouch in which all of the day's earnings lay.

He handed Owen a small leather pouch and Owen pocketed it with a huge smile and an even bigger thanks. Cliegg then reached out a small leather pouch for Cho-Lin.

"No, keep it. It's fine. I don't need it."

"What are you talking about, Cho-Lin?" Shmi said. "If you are to get off Tatooine in your lifetime, you will have to start saving up as soon as possible."

"No, I cannot accept it. Keep it."

"Cho-Lin, it's your work. You helped us a lot." Owen looked up at her.

Cho-Lin looked at him. "No. The only thing I did was to help sell the goods. I didn't grow them or harvest them-"

"You did harvest." Owen interrupted.

"Hardly. No, I won't accept it. Owen can have it."

Owen looked alarmed. "No, I couldn't possibly-" he started.

"Why not?"

"I have had my share, and you should have yours." Owen quickly said so Cho-Lin wouldn't interrupt him again.

"No, it should have been shared between the three of you."

"No, Cho-Lin. Not mine, it's your money, you need them more than us."

"It is more than that little work's worth that I am allowed to stay here without paying a rent, that you cook and I am welcome at your table. No, I won't take it."

She then decisively pushed the pouch Cliegg had put in front of her back at him. He sighed, but didn't pick it up.

"Anyways," Shmi started, lightening the tension considerably.

* * *

"Shhh..."

"What?" Owen said.

"Shhh…. She is asleep." Shmi hushed.

"Oh…." Owen looked to his right and, true enough, Cho-Lin had her cheek leaned on her arm, and her elbow placed on the wood armrest.

"I will go clean up." Shmi said and grabbed a couple of pillows and blankets before exiting the room.

"I have to go check up on the bike." Cliegg hurried to say.

This left Owen quite lost at what to do. He sat there, watching her sleep, so peaceful. More so than he had ever seen her before. He was shivering slightly and a red mark was forming at her wrist and cheek.

Knowing she would be more comfortable lying down, he moved to lie her across the bench. However, that didn't work out. Even her small frame was to long for the bench. Owen sat there in silence, studying every detail of her. He especially liked how her updone hair showed her jawline, a distinctive line between her neck and head.

"Are you just going to watch her sleeping?"

Owen started and quickly stood up, coming face to face with his mother.

"Of- Of course n-"

"Go on, carry her to her bed. She will be much more comfortable there."

"Ok! Umm… I mean, sure..." he stuttered.

"Good. When she is in her room, you may come back here and go to bed."

"Yes, Shmi."

"Excellent." Shmi said with a knowing smile.

Owen then gently picked Cho-Lin up and carried her out into the cold desert air, across the yard and into her room. He tenderly put her down on the bed and turned to leave. At the doorstep, he stopped and silently went back to her, placing a small leather pouch at her bedside table.

He then walked to the door once more, turned around for a last glance at her, smiled, and left, closing the door behind him.

* * *

A medium sized space ship touched down on the dry ground of Tatooine, and out walked four figures, all of them wearing cloaks; one female, three males, two of them sporting a thin braid.

"Well, here we are." Obi-Wan said. "I never thought I would ever return to this planet."

"Me neither." Anakin stated.

"Well, there really isn't anything to see here. At least nothing that meets my eye." Jack said.

"Well, town is a couple of hundred meters away from this place. I just didn't want to cause any trouble." Obi-Wan said. "The villagers can be rather… what's the word? Special?"

"So, how are we getting there?" Jack asked. "Surely, we aren't going to walk there?"

"Yes, Jack. We are walking there."

"What? In this heat?"

"I don't get what you are talking about." Anakin joined in. "I have never been warm since I left Tatooine. This is called adequate temperature."

"What!? The thermometer reads 50! That is halfway up to the boiling point." Jack sent back.

"You're right. This is pretty chilly." Anakin replied, non-plussed.

"I don't get you." Jack said.

"Are you okay, Obi-Wan?" Ailia said.

"Yes, this place... It brings back memories." Obi-Wan shook out of his reverie. "Well, let's get going. We want to reach town before dusk."

"I thought you said it was a couple of hundred meters away from us." Jack said, running to catch up to the other three who had started walking.

* * *

The Lars/Skywalker family, along with Cho-Lin, set up their stand in the same spot as the previous day, and once more, Shmi hung the piece of cloth over the stand. It was the second day of trade, and there were 18 days left, but it was the only 18 days in a year, so whilst it was really tiring to stand there hour upon hour, it would prove useful.

"Cho-Lin, you and Owen can go have a break. Have a look around the market." Shmi said just after noon.

"Are you sure? I don't mind standing here." Cho-Lin started.

"Yes, go have a look. There are quite interesting things here. Cliegg and I do fine."

"Ok. If you say so."

"And, Owen," Shmi addressed him. "Could you bring back some of that delicious treat if you pass it?"

"Yeah, sure. How many?"

"Four, but take more if that is a possibility. Here," Shmi replied and handed Owen some coins. "Enjoy, children!"

"See you, Shmi." Cho-Lin said before she followed Owen over the counter.

* * *

The quartet stood in the blistering warmth of the two suns at the edge of town. The sun was just before standing at it's highest, and the quartet was lucky to have reached town before that time arrived.

"So, Anakin," Obi-Wan turned to his Padawan. "What's the plan?"

"I think we should ask around." Anakin looked replied, staring into thin air.

"Ask around for a girl you cannot describe, know what rank of society she is or her name?" Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.

"I guess so." Anakin said in a matter-of-factly tone of voice. "I think we could ask Watto," he added at the disbelieving looks his fellow travelers sent his way.

"Well, unless you have got a better plan." He challenged. This was met with a loud silence.

"No, Anakin. I think that will be fine." Ailia broke the silence.

"In that case, let's get going. Follow me!" Anakin happily exclaimed and started walking off.

* * *

A peaceful silence settled over Owen and Cho-Lin. They walked past stand after stand, all of the sellers who all offered different goods; everything from food and drinks to clothes and cooking equipment.

"What was Shmi referring to?" Cho-Lin finally broke the silence.

"What part?" Owen turned to look at her.

"The treat."

"Oh, that! It is a kind of dough that is baked with a delicious yolk in the middle. Actually, I think it is baked using the heat of the sun only."

"Wow. How? I mean, it is warm here, but you still need direct heat."

"That, I don't know… Hmm… They must use something."

"Well, that is kinda obvious, smarty-pants." Cho-Lin teased.

"Hm? Yeah… Hey! What did you just call me?" Owen's head snapped up.

"Nothing!" Cho-Lin mustered her best 'innocent face.'

"What was it?" Owen asked, attempting to block her path.

"Oh, hey. Are those the delicious dough things?" Cho-Lin pointed and walked away before Owen could force the answer out of her.

Cho-Lin soon regretted that she had walked off. She was soon lost and Owen was nowhere to see.

 _Well, I'm already lost. It can't possibly hurt to walk around some more?_ Cho-Lin thought, looked around.

Deciding on just going a random direction, she passed stand after stand, but saw no Owen, Shmi nor Cliegg. In fact, she was surrounded by strangers and she felt small and scared. Owen couldn't be that far away, could he?

* * *

"Watto."

" _Ani? Is that you_?" The Toydarian spoke in Huttese.

" _Yes, Watto._ " Anakin replied in the same tongue.

" _My dear, you have grown. What are you looking for? I have another hyperdrive should you need that_."

" _No thanks, we will be fine. I actually came here looking for someone_."

" _I have plenty of good workers here, some of 'em are rather attractive, if you ask me_."

" _No, Watto. I am in no need for a slave_." Anakin looked disgusted. " _We are looking for a young woman with long black hair, brown eyes and she is pretty pale."_

" _Sorry, Ani. I have seen many creatures with black hair and brown eyes, but none of them are pale_."

" _I see. Well, I guess I will take my leave_."

" _Wait._ "

" _What? Have you remembered something, Watto_?"

 _"Cough up._ "

 _"I only asked a couple of questions. I don't see what I owe you."_

 _"I always take pay for information. You should know that."_

" _You disgust me._ " Anakin placed a couple of coins in the Toydarian's open palm.

 _"It's good to see you again, Ani_." Watto thumped Anakin on the shoulder and returned to his workshop.

"Any useful information, Anakin?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"Well, no. Not exactly."

"What do you mean, not exactly?" Obi-Wan fired back at him, but Anakin had become completely still and distant. "Anakin? Padawan? Padawan!"

Obi-Wan frowned.

"It's nothing to worry about, Master Kenobi." Jack said. "He's probably just trying to come up with some kind of excuse or back up plan- Where is he headed?"

Jack broke off and Ailia and Obi-Wan's attention was directed at Anakin, or rather, where Anakin had been mere seconds ago. Jack ran out of the shop and looked around, he could see Anakin's brown cloak disappearing and reappearing in the large crowd.

"Hey! Wait up!" Jack shouted and followed Anakin through the busy street. "Where are you going?"

"I can sense her!" Anakin shouted back at Jack.

"Wait up!" Jack shouted, but to no use. In fact, Anakin quickened his pace and Jack followed suit.

* * *

 _Really! How could she get this lost? This market could only be this big, couldn't it?_

Cho-Lin was annoyed at herself and tired of being lost. She wished she hadn't left Owen and just stuck at his side.

 _What will happen now?_ She thought. _What happens when Owen returns without me, apart from me being teased endlessly should they find me?_

She stopped and just stood there.

 _No, I can't give up. I have to find back!_

She defiantly turned around to walk back where she came from, and quickly came to a halt. Before her, a male stood. She didn't dare to look at his face, but she knew that it was a man from his build. The only thing she knew was that she had to get out of there. She swiftly turned around once more and broke into a run.

"Hey! Wait up!" The male called after her, but she continued running.

"A-" Another male's voice from right before her sounded. She sped to her left and continued running.

"That's her, Jack. Follow her!" The first male interrupted his mate, and the pair took after Cho-Lin.

Cho-Lin ran and ran, and the men followed her endlessly. She cast a quick glance behind her to check whether they still followed her, which they did. She then turned back around and narrowly avoided a collision with a speeder bike and ignored the driver's angry shouts. Her instincts told her to get away from the two people pursuing her.

 _What do they want with me? What have I done? She thought frantically. Oh no!_

Cho-Lin stopped dead. She had come face to face with a wall.

 _A dead end!_

She turned around, trying to get out of the trap before her pursuers could corner her, but too late! The pair of them had skidded to a holt at the exit of the valley. She looked around, searching for a route of escape.

She couldn't think clearly, all she wanted was to get away, to be safe once more. She wanted this nightmare to end.

The two cloaked approached her slowly and she backed up against the wall.

 _What do they want with me?_

"Help! Owen! Where are you?" She heard her voice scream the words out, but she didn't remember opening her mouth. One of the cloaked men was at an arm length's distance from her and he steadily closed in on her. She scurried towards a corner and the man followed.

"Calm down, we are not going to hurt you. It's not going to hurt you." The male closest to her said in a serene tone.

"Get away from me. Get away from me! Please, I will do whatever you want, just get away from me. Leave me alone! What do you want off me?" Cho-Lin's fear stricken eyes met the eyes that could be glinted behind the hood.

"Stay calm. I won't hurt you."

"No. No! Leave me alone! Don't hurt me." Cho-Lin collapsed and formed a ball on the ground.

The male bent down and grabbed her arm.

"Go away! Please, leave me alone! No!" Cho-Lin kicked the man and he let her go.

"It's not going to hurt if you just cooporate!" The male shouted back and grabbed her arm once more.

Cho-Lin's head shot up from between her arms. Her expression was one of recognition, but rather than soothing her, it made her more worked up. She continued to kick and scream, trying to squirm away from his grasp.

"Owen!" She shrieked once more between gigantic sobs. "Owen!"

"I am just trying to help you. Stay still." The male frowned, but she continued to scream and sob.

"Padawan!" A third male's voice sounded from behind the two first. The male named Jack looked around, but the male closest to Cho-Lin continued to grasp her arm despite her kicks and cries of desperation.

"No! Leave me alone. I owe you nothing!"

"Padawan! That's enough! Let go of her." The man commanded, and when the male still didn't let her go, he walked up behind her and tore him away from her.

Cho-Lin remained on the ground, sobbing uncontrollably.

"What's going on here?" Ailia caught up.

"Get away from her, she has done nothing to you!" Owen ran to Cho-Lin and knelt by her side. "Did they hurt you? Let's get away from here." He murmured to her in a much softer tone and helped her to her feet.

Still holding a protective arm around her shoulders, Owen cast a furious glance at the four people before he led her away. They walked until Cho-Lin felt Owen's arm around her shoulder lessen and a new pair of arms embracing her.

"What happened?" Shmi's anxious voice sounded.

"I am not sure. Some men and a woman chased her, I think."

"Oh dear! Come here, my child. You are safe now." she whispered into Cho-Lin's ear and rocked back and forth.

"Did you see their faces?" Cho-Lin vaguely heard Cliegg ask Owen.

"No, they were hooded. Though I am pretty sure two of them were younger than the other man and woman."

Cliegg sighed. "Well, I guess we'll just have to report an attempted abuse. Not that the local order will do something about it."

"I know." Owen replied in an exasperated tone. "They should do something about it. Every year, hundreds of young women and girls are abducted, killed or abused in some way. Still, nothing is done about it!"

Owen walked back to Cho-Lin and handed her a piece of cloth. "Here," he said. Cho-Lin silently accepted in and wipe her tears away, looking up at Owen.

"I am sorry," she whispered.

"There is nothing to be sorry about, Cho-Lin. It's over, you are safe now." Owen smiled a gentle smile.

"Flashbacks..." She uttered.

"Shhh… Don't worry about it. I am here to protect you," he embraced her as Shmi went to help a customer. "Do you want to go home? We can do that."

"No, it's fine. Besides, it's only a couple of hours left and I need to help out."

"You don't need to do anything. If you want to go home, it's completely fine."

"No, I want to stay here. Just give me a moment."

"Okay. tell me of there is something you want." Owen looked at her concernedly, letting go of her.

* * *

"What in the name of the Sith were you thinking?" Obi-Wan raged at his Padawan.

"That was her. The girl I saw in my dreams." Anakin looked at his Master.

"It might be, but you can't just chase her like that, least not threaten her!"

"I did not threaten her." Anakin said in an indignant tone of voice.

"Then why was she cowering on the ground? Obviously, she thought you a threat!"

"She had no reason to, had she, Jack?" Anakin shot at his friend.

"Well, I dunno." Jack looked alarmed at being asked his opinion on the matter.

"All I did was to try to calm her down." Anakin turned to his Master.

"It didn't look like it worked, did it now?" Obi-Wan shot at his apprentice.

"Not my fault is it now?"

"Padawan! Of you were in her position and a couple of unknown men suddenly chased you. What would you do?"

"I would wonder what they wanted with me."

"And?"

"I would ask."

"Padawan! Sometimes, you are so oblivious. Concentrate!"

"Well, I'm not her, Master!"

"Don't take that tone with me, Padawan!"

"Why are you allowed to shout at me, then?"

"Argh!" Obi-Wan cursed under his breath.

"Ma-" Anakin shut his mouth at the glare Obi-Wan sent him.

"Didn't you tell me that in your vision, she was abused and raped?"

"Oh..." A look of realisation dawned on Anakin's face. "That's why. Of course."

Obi-Wan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well, let's just get back to the ship before dusk falls."

"What about the girl?" Anakin asked.

"She will definitely be gone now, Padawan. She might show up in a couple of days, but frankly, I don't believe so."

The four of them turned to head back to their ship, none of them feeling like talking very much.


	6. Aftermath

**A/N- Hi! Apologies for the long wait between the last chapter and this chapter, it has been really busy lately. Thank you for reading, and enjoy!**

* * *

Once the small bike came to a halt, Owen helped Cho-Lin outside and into her room. There, he helped her have a seat on her bed, where she silently lent against the wall, arms locked around her legs. Owen could see that she was still shaken and frightened from that day's events and wished he could help her in some way.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked, looking concernedly at her.

"To do what?" Cho-Lin said quietly, staring into empty air before her.

"I dunno. Make you feel better."

"There is nothing you can do. The past belongs in the past, and it stays the past. Nothing can be changed about it."

"What are you-"

"Never mind." Cho-Lin cut him off.

"I- I am sorr-" Owen started.

"No, it is I who ought to be sorry. It's not your fault those people chased me, sorry."

"Don't be."

"But I am. You don't understand. You don't know anything about me, don't you see? All you know off me is what I show you. Inside, I am a monster, a broken soul lusting for revenge. It is a part of me."

"You are not broken. You are courageous, beautiful and-"

"Only on the outside, and the inside is what matters, isn't it?" Cho-Lin turned sharply to Owen.

"You are only human."

"I wish I was more. I wish I had the power to reverse my wrongs, I wish- I wish that I was dead. I have lost everything. I have nothing to live for." She continued on before Owen could interrupt her again. "Don't you see? Everything I have done, who I am is a lie. I lost myself many years ago, and it will stay that way. I am a murderer-"

Her face contorted and she was soon sobbing again. Her whole body shook uncontrollably and tears of frustration and sorrow poured out of her eyes.

"Shh..." Owen was by her side in an instant. "It's okay. It's going to be okay."

"You're wrong. It will never be the same, ever again, not since that day. I want to die!"

"No, you don't."

"Kill me! Let me be gone. I have wanted this for almost three years."

"No, I won't do it. You are not yourself, you aren't thinking straight. You do not want this!"

"Owen," she said, looking up at him. This is the real me. The shadow under the surface, a shadow that I will never be rid off. It is killing me a little every day. It's like a poison that slowly tortures me... until I die..."

"Shhh…." Owen took her in his arms and held her tight, frowning. This was not the Cho-Lin he knew.

It took hours to calm down Cho-Lin and even longer for her to fall asleep. Still, Owen held her, doing his best to make her feel safe. When she finally fell asleep, he gently put her down on the bed, fetched a blanket from the house, which he put on top of her peaceful form, and then pulled up a chair next to her bed. Owen soon fell asleep, Cho-Lin's steady breaths driving all worries away, letting his sleepiness do the work.

* * *

"Jack! JACK! Don't go! Take me with you. Please, don't leave me here!"

"Cho-Lin! Wake up! WAKE UP!" Owen shook her kicking and rigid frame.

"NOOO!"

Cho-Lin's eyes flew up, they were wide awake and full of terror.

"Don't leave me! I don't want to be here..." She choked and fell into a new fit of sobs.

Leaning into Owen's renewed embrace, she managed to calm down and fall asleep once more. Owen lowered her down on the bed once more and, rather than letting go of her, he lay down next to her, one arm resting protectively over her and the other serving as a pillow under her neck.

* * *

"Rise and shine!" Owen pulled the two curtains to each side of the sole window, beautiful rais of sunlight shone into the room and onto Cho-Lin's limp form. She turned over with a groan.

"Come on, Cho-Lin. The sun is beautiful, and it's warm outside!" Owen cheered.

"Yeah, 'cause that's news," Cho-Lin said dryly, sitting up. "I have never defined warm the same after I came to Tatooine."

"Aw, cheer up! We have a whole day to ourselves, nothing to do nor worry about."

"What? Aren't we going to town?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"The three of us, meaning Shmi, Father and I, voted on it. Of course, all of us voted a no, but we did not have the heart to leave you alone for a whole day! Imagine the catastrophe, so they left me behind."

"Did they vote on that as well?"

"Well, not exactly. Anyways, you are stuck with a certain handsome guy for the whole day, alone."

"Who? I can't see him."

"His handsomeness must be blinding you."

"I think my eyesight is perfectly fine, though thanks for your worries."

"Ugh….. Never mind." Owen sighed dramatically. "Anyways," he continued on a happier note. "I brought breakfast."

"You did?"

"You hungry?" Owen smiled.

"You bet." Cho-Lin returned the smile with equal happiness, she was starving, actually. She hadn't eaten since yesterday's breakfast.

Owen turned around to the four legged table, where he had placed a round wood tray, on top of which stood two glasses filled with bantha milk, two plates and a box.

"What's in the box?" Cho-Lin inquired.

"You will have to wait and see." Owen smiled mischievously.

"Aw, come on. Tell me!"

"When is your birthday?" Owen asked in a matter-of-factly tone.

"It's on the sixth of July….. I don't know what date it is now, though.. Hold on, give me a moment."

"July?"

"That's what we call it on my planet. It's the sixth month in a year."

"So, what we would call Helona?"

"I guess so? That's a weird name for a month."

"Is not! Ju-Jui-"

"July."

"Jul-ly is a really weird name, though."

"Nah, not really. Anyways," Cho-Lin stood up from bed and went over to the cupboard. It was a large one, undoubtedly intended for storing tools in. She opened it and fetched her bag. She then went back to the bed and turned the bag upside down, spilling everything inside it.

Out fell her deck of cards, phone, notebook, pictures, keys, pens and water bottle, along with a couple of snack bars and a shriveled up apple.

"Ups." She flushed and proceeded to throw the apple out. She returned quickly and tried to switch on her phone. It would not switch on. "Oh no."

"What's wrong?" Owen frowned.

"No, it's nothing. It's fine." Cho-Lin said distantly.

"What is the matter?"

"It's only the pictures that remind me of who I am, _was_ that was on it… Hang on, I still have a solution," she hurried to say.

Turning the pages of her notebook, she found the month she had disappeared in.

"How many days has passed since I came here?" She asked Owen while still looking at her notebook.

"Well, you have been here for, what is it know? Eight, almost nine months? Hm…. I know! It has passed exactly 244 days today." Owen said after a couple of minutes of hard thinking.

"Okay, got it. Well, Owen. You tell me when your birthday is first." She smiled at him.

"I asked you first," Owen pointed out.

"Yes, I know you did, but I would like you to answer first. How else am I going to be sure that you are going to tell me?" Cho-Lin said lightly.

"And why would I not respond to your question?" Owen raised his eyebrows.

"When you find out that I am older than you!"

"Pfft! I am not younger than you."

"Scared to tell me your date of birth? Scared to be youngest?" Cho-Lin challenged in a teasing tone of voice.

"No!"

"Then prove it." Cho-Lin wore a triumphant expression.

"Fine. It is in eight days. Now, tell me when your birthday is."

"It was three months ago. Hah, I am oldest!"

"You may be, but I am obviously the smartest." Owen retaliated.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Cho-Lin said in a mock indignant tone.

"Anyways, if you want breakfast, you have to take that back."

"What? The fact that you are younger than me will still remain."

"You have to say sorry to the younger one, he was really hurt when you teased him." Owen did his best at puppy eyes.

"Aw, I am so sorry, little one." She simpered.

"That did not help. I guess that means no breakfast for you."

"I said sorry!"

"Kiss me, then."

"What?"

"Never mind." Owen flushed lightly.

"If I kiss you, may I have breakfast afterwards?" Cho-Lin asked Owen, who just stared back at her.

Cho-Lin slowly walked over to Owen. She then put her arms around his neck and stood up and she-

-She pecked him on the cheek.

"Let's have breakfast," Cho-Lin said brightly, sitting down on the bed again.

"You call that a kiss?" Owen said, touching the area her lips had briefly touched him.

"You didn't specify where. Now I have done two of the things you asked off me, I only think that it's fair if I may have something to eat right now."

"Yeah, of course." Owen hurried to say, lifting the tray over to the bed where he and Cho-Li soon sat and enjoyed the delicious buns they had picked up at the market yesterday.

* * *

"Where are you headed, Padawan?"

Anakin turned sharply to face his Master. "I am going out to search for her," he replied.

"Anakin, she won't come today."

"Why not?"

"Because of you. You undoubtedly scared her out of her mind, Padawan."

"But-"

"You are not going unless you have another vision and you see that she has calmed down."

"I can sense her."

"Wait a couple of days. Then, she might come out of her hide and return to the market. If not, I and Ailia will go to search."

"Why can you-"

"Hopefully, she won't be scared if Ailia approaches her, gently. I daresay you did quite the opposite yesterday. No, no more discussion." Obi-Wan said as Anakin opened his mouth to say something. "Now, off you go. Meditate."

* * *

The speeder bike and trailer pulled to a halt before the Lars/Skywalker home once again. The suns were setting and a single moon started to appear in their place.

Cho-Lin and Owen ran out to greet Shmi and Cliegg, fighting to get there first, playfully pushing into each other, huge grins plastered on their faces.

"Whoooo! I won!" Owen punched his fist into the air.

"Fine, but I am oldest."

"And slowest."

"Pfft."

"I see you two have had a nice day." Shmi smiled.

"Yeah. Owen is awesome, but he is terrible at jokes."

"Hey!"

"Where do you even get those ideas from?"

"Nah, I won't tell you. You will just steal them."

"Hah! You will never catch me telling such a bad, what is it that you called it again, joke?"

"You laughed."

"Only because they were so horrible."

"You still laughed."

"Perhaps I laughed because of your terrible imitations of-"

"Shhhhh!"

"What?" Cho-Lin looked up at Owen, who cast quick glances at Shmi and Cliegg.

"Is there something I should know about?" Shmi asked suggestively.

"No! Not at all, where did you get that idea?" Owen tried to cover up, blushing.

"That was extremely transparent, Owen," Cho-Lin laughed, but Shmi only raised an eyebrow.

"Anyways! Let's carry those baskets inside." Owen quickly grabbed a basket and hurried inside. Cho-Lin followed him, also carrying a basket, laughing.

Behind them, Shmi and Cliegg shared a knowing glance and followed suit.

* * *

The next couple of days went uneventful. They traveled into town and out of town, and in and out of town. Each day, Cho-Lin's money pouch became slightly heavier. Each day was met with smiles and laugher.

"Ready for the last day to town?" Shmi said brightly, carrying plates to the sink in the kitchen.

"Already? I thought it lastet for, well, at least a month."

"Well, it can. A family trades from one week to two months, we have managed fine with two weeks the last couple of years. Besides, we haven't booked a stall for more days."

"Oh, okay."

"We are on track, though," Cliegg smiled.

"We better get going," Shmi dried of the last plate and carefully placed it back on its shelf.

Each of them picked up a basket each and headed out to the speeder bike with the small trailer attached.

* * *

"Er, Shmi?" Cho-Lin hesitated.

"Yes, dear?" Shmi smiled.

"Well, I- i just wondered whether I could go have a look around the market. That is, if you are okay with it!" She hurried to add.

"Of course. Do you want Owen to come along?" Shmi asked. "We don't want anyone chasing you again."

"No! It's fine. There is something I need to fix without Owen's help."

"Okay, if you are sure. Make sure you don't get lost. And-" Shmi reached for her bag, retracting a cylindrical object. "-Should someone try you, use this."

Cho-Lin accepted and turned the object over in her hand. It was a spray box. Cho-Lin suspected that it was some sort of pepper spray.

"Thank you, Shmi." She smiled. "Be right back."

Grabbing her bag, Cho-Lin left the stall and disappeared into a crowd of people.

* * *

"Master!"

"Keep your voice down, Anakin." Obi-Wan automatically replied.

"Master!"

"Anakin!"

"Master, that's the girl. She is over there."

"Where?" Obi-Wan looked up.

"Over there!" Anakin pointed.  
"Whe- Oh, there. The one with black hair?"

"Yes. We have to do something."

"You are not chasing her down again, Anakin."

"Have you got any ideas?" Anakin challenged.  
"Don't take that tone with me, and yes, I do have an idea." Obi-Wan answered calmy.

"What are we going to do now, then?"

"Nothing."

"What? Are you going to let her go away, again?"

"You were the one to scare her away last time, Padawan. Anyways, I didn't say we wouldn't do anything later."

"But you are going to lose her."

"No. Use the Force, Padawan. Remember her Force signature, it can help you trace her."

"Can or will?" Anakin impatiently paced after his Master, who ignored him.

* * *

"Where's Owen?" Cho-Lin inquired as she entered the stall again.

"He went on an errand for me," Shmi answered lightly.

"Okay, good."

"Any reason you wanted to know?"

"Just a surprise."

"You can tell me, I am quite good at keeping secrets," Shmi smiled.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise," Cho-Lin laughed.  
"I thought it was Owen you wanted to surprise."

"Well, all of you, really." Cho-Lin opened her bag to check whether anything had spilt on her way back.

"If that's the case, I won't inquire anymore," Shmi smiled, turning around to help a potential customer."

"Hi, guys!" Owen entered the stall. Cho-Lin started and quickly closed her bag. "Anything interesting in there?" Owen looked at the bag that hung over Cho-Lin's shoulder.

"Nope, nothing!"

Owen raised an eyebrow at her before turning away again, placing a package wrapped in brown paper before Shmi, who thanked him.

* * *

When the bike pulled to a halt at the before the small farm once again, its four occupants quickly dismounted, carrying their empty baskets inside the house, the eldest male setting off on it once more to park it in the garage.

The quartet enjoyed a swift supper, then Cho-Lin bade herself goodnight. Everyone was exhausted from the days in and out of town, so the three others soon turned in for the night as well.

However, Cho-Lin did not plan to sleep the whole night. Before she was succumbed by sleep, she set the alarm clock to 300 hours.

* * *

 _Bip, bip, bip._

Cho-Lin awoke with a groan, squinting over at the source of the rude interruption which stood at her bedside table. Sitting up slowly, she dressed and threw her bag over her shoulder. She exited the room and the cold night air blasted her in the face as she crossed the yard to enter the house.


	7. And sorry I could not travel both

**A/N- Hi, I'm sorry it took so long, but I hope to make it up to you by handing you this extra long chapter. I hope you enjoy and happy new year!**

 **You will notice that I often replace the chapters I have previously written due to spelling, punctuational an grammatical errors. I am sorry if you find it annoying, but I am just trying to improve what I have written to make it more enjoyable for others to read.**

* * *

 _Bip, bip, bip._

Cho-Lin awoke with a groan, squinting over at the source of the rude interruption which stood at her bedside table. Sitting up slowly, she dressed and threw her bag over her shoulder. She exited the room and the cold night air blasted her in the face as she crossed the yard to enter the house.

Once inside the kitchen, she placed down her bag on a stool and closed all the doors. She then walked over to the kitchen cupboard and fetched a spatula, baking bowl and a all metal saucepan.

Placing the items as well as a carton of eggs, chocolate (90%), some flour, butter and sugar, she smiled;

 _First time without the recipe, but I'll make it work._

She started by melting her chocolate and about half of her butter over the stove. While it was melting, she mixed together flour and sugar in the bowl. Once the chocolate and butter was melted and slightly cooled, she added in three eggs, one at the time.

Cho-Lin then poured the chocolate mixture into the bowl of dry ingredients and folded it through with the spatula. The batter was done and Cho-Lin washed, greased and dusted the saucepan with some flour. She then poured the batter into the pot. The batter spread out nice and evenly, a couple of cm in height.

Moving over to the stove once more, she grabbed a frying pan and covered the bottom with water. She then gently placed the pot full of batter in the middle of the pan and covered it with a lid.

After cleaning the bowl, cup and spatula that she had used, and stowed away the spare ingredients in the kitchen cupboard, she sat down before the kitchen table and waited.

When the clock read twenty to five, and the cake had cooked for 40 minutes, Cho-Lin stood up, turned of the heat and, using a kitchen towel, carefully remove the pot from the centre of the frying pan. Then, after turning the cake onto a plate and cutting it into small pieces, Cho-Lin cleaned the frying pan, pot and knife and headed for the kitchen door, the only clue to her presence in the kitchen a lingering smell of brownies and a spare ingredients.

* * *

Cho-Lin expected to be the one to wake up Owen, however, at five to six, he burst into her room where she apparently had dozed off.

"Cho-Lin, you have to wake up!" He screamed from the doorway.

"Hm… Why?" Cho-Lin groaned, squinting up at him.

"Come on! We have to get out of here."

"Why?"

"Someone's in the house, we have to evacuate!"

"What?" Cho-Lin threw herself out of bed, light awake. "How come I didn't hear anything? Where's Shmi, and Cliegg? Are they alright?" She looked back up at Owen only to find him bent double, laughing to an extent that his whole body shook. "You lied. There are no burglars, it was a prank." She said in a hollow tone.

 _She was in a classroom, she could hear the faint noise of guns firing and people screaming. Looking around, she saw the familiar face of her seventh grade teacher, Miss Collins. She was a medium tall woman with red hair and green eyes, and something about the air around her told you that this woman had authority, you did not want to mess with her. However, the normally kind and beaming expression was gone, replaced with a mask of worry and her eyes glazed over with fear._

 _"The school is under attack. I want everyone to follow me out of the building, try to stay calm. We are evacuating into the woods. Now, line up." She ordered._

"Are you alright? Cho-Lin, can you hear me?" Owen asked in a worried tone.

 _She now watched from behind the eyes of someone running, she could feel the desperation and fear pulsing through her veins. Everything was hopeless, the sounds of bullets being fired and anguished screams echoing into the warm summer's air pierced her ears, though it felt as if all warmth was gone, and with it hope._

 _She tumbled to the ground and, for a moment, all she knew was the gentle smell of grass and dirt. It felt good, she had given up. She would die here along with so many others. She felt peaceful. However, she wasn't on the ground for long. Someone roughly grabbed her arm, dragging her off of the ground and onto her feet._

 _"RUN!" She heard someone bellow by her side, and so she did. She ran and ran, not quite sure where she was headed, but one thing was clear; She was running away from the shooting, away with someone else. Her saviour. All there was was her saviour and her; the danger lay behind them, the noise growing more distant for every step they took._

 _However, suddenly they weren't alone anymore. She could hear growls of men's voices issuing commands. The shooting suddenly grew louder and closer, rather than fainter. The attackers were moving up, after them and towards the woods. Judging by the quick increase of the sound of guns firing, they were closing in on them. They had no chance whatsoever, they could not outrun them._

 ** _BANG!_**

 _The pair of them tumbled through the nearby bushes, the second of them collapsing onto the forest ground, bleeding from a wound in its side._

 _"No," she uttered upon the sight of who had lifted her off the ground, thereby saving her. Turning him over on his back, she stared into the normally blue eyes of Jack, although they glinted rather greyer tonight. "NO!" She could feel the tears build up behind her eyes._

 _"Hey," His eyes smiled sadly. "It's okay."_

 _"Don't-"_

 _"Promise me s-s-"_

 _"Yes, what?" She kneeled beside him._

 _"Get out of here alive." He said in a weak voice._

 _"Please don't die…. Don't go." She choked._

 _"Go..."_

 _"No, I can't leave you here to die!"_

 _"GO!"_

 _She looked into his eyes one last time, leaned down to place a kiss on his lips, then, she scurried out from the bushes, leaving him alone to die._

A lonely tear slid down Cho-Lin's cheek. She was back in the garage, back to the present. Back from the nightmare. Back to safety.

"Cho-Lin?" Owen walked up to her, a frown on his face. She threw herself at him, holding him tight. "Cho-Lin?"

"Don't you ever, ever do that again." She scolded, staring up at Owen with a glance so intense and filled with worry that alarmed Owen.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… Well, to cause this to happen."

"It's fine, just promise me not to do that again."  
"I promise," Owen glanced down at her, returning the embrace.

"Good morning! Cliegg wanted me to check what's taking you to so long. Oh- I'll leave you two for a moment," a voice sounded from the doorway, and, upon glancing up, the pair of them saw Shmi carefully close the door after herself.

Wiping away the last of her tears, Cho-Lin looked up at Owen and asked;

"So, what happens now?"

"Hm?"

"It's your birthday. What would you like to do?"

"Well, let's not get ahead of ourselves. We have yet to eat breakfast," he smiled at Cho-Lin's questioning expression.

"You're right. I'm starving! Race you there!" She ran out the door laughing.

"Hey! You made a false start! No fair!"

"The world isn't fair, desert boy," Cho-Lin called over her shoulder and Owen just laughed.

* * *

"Morning, Padawan." Obi-Wan said in cheerful tones.

"Morning, Master," Anakin yawned.

"What? Am I that boring-" Obi-Wan started playfully. "Force, Padawan. You look dreadful."

"Thanks, just what I needed to make my morning," Anakin smiled and slowly made his way over to the cooling unit.

"Oh, have a seat, Padawan," Obi-Wan took pity on his Padawan. "I'll make some pancakes."

"Thanks, Master," Anakin turned around and headed for the couch, where he collapsed onto it.

"Didn't you sleep tonight, Padawan?"

"Not really..." Anakin mumbled into a pillow.

"May I ask why?"

"Dreams of her. I feel that today is the day I should go after her."

"Now, is that so. Well, you cannot track her down on an empty stomach. We can head out after breakfast, before the warmest hour of the day."  
"Thanks, Master. You're the best..." Anakin fell into a light doze, Obi-Wan merely shaking his head, somewhat bemused.

* * *

After they had breakfast, one that was rather more luxurious than usually, Owen dragged the three others into town to buy some of the delicious buns stuffed with delicious, fruity filling. They returned to the house a couple of hours later with ten buns, having bought six with glaze and six without, two of which were devoured on the ride back home.

As the rest of the buns wouldn't be served before tea in the afternoon, or hot bantha milk, Cho-Lin and Owen spent the next couple of hours playing games together, longing for the hour they would eat more buns.

In the middle of a game, Owen stated;

"You know, you are the first person my age I've ever met."

"Surely you've met someone my age ever in your life," Cho-Lin responded.

"Well, yes. Of course I have. It's just that you are the first one I've got to, well, know."

"Owen, there is something I have to confess," She said, pulling a serious mask.

"What is that?" Owen looked up at her, wondering what kind of surprise she had in store for him now.

"You are not the first person my age that I've gotten close to."

"Kinda figured. You seem, are more confident when it comes to interactions with other people your age, and I guess you know a lot more games than I do."

"Thank you, Owen. It means a lot." She smiled at him.

"No, no. It wasn't supposed to come out in that way!"

"I'm just messing with you. I guess living in the centre of nowhere does make it hard to meet and play with other people you age. However, I would have thought Tatooine has some sort of education system."

"Well, if you can pay."  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I'm just used to everyone going to school. You see, where I grew up, children from the age of six to fifteen have rights to free schooling."

"Where exactly do you come from? You never said."

"You've probably never heard of it."  
"Aw, come on! Just because I don't go to school doesn't mean that I don't know names of planets and their locations."

"It's not that!" Cho-Lin hurried to say. "No. You see, technically my planet does not exist."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's in another system. It's not part of the republic."

"So? Tatooine isn't either." Owen said.

"No, it doesn't belong to anything. We're in the middle of nowhere, the only planet we can live on in our solar system."

"Solar system?"

"We live on the only planet with the 'perfect' distance to the closest star, our sun. The rest of the planets are either too cold or warm to be be inhabited by us. Also, we are really behind on the development of technology."

"Here on Tatooine we hardly have technology."

"I'm talking about the development of technology throughout the galaxy. Although Tatooine doesn't use that much of it as of yet, it is still in existence. You have space ships that may travel several light years away, even out of your own solar system. The furthest we have come is to our neighbour planet and own moon."

"Well, it'll come."

"I doubt so. And, thinking of it, maybe it's best that way. We don't need more awful weapons." She looked down sadly.

"Why?"

"Because there has already been created weapons that kill in an instant, torture people into insanity and weapons with the capability of destroying whole pieces of lands. Maybe even countries or continents in a couple of years!"

"What are countries and continents?

"Names for different parts and sized of land that our world is split into."

"On most planets in our system, we don't split it up into pieces like that. That doesn't mean that there aren't conflicts between groups of people in one section of land to another."

"No, it doesn't." Cho-Lin agreed, relieved that Owen didn't get caught up in the whole 'your galaxy' part.

"Anyways, I think we can go to the kitchen now. It's 1300 hours and I don't think I can wait much longer to sink my teeth into one of those buns! Race you there!" He sprinted towards the house.

"No fair! You made a false start!"

"The world isn't fair." Owen called over his shoulder, grinning broadly, and, grinning even wider than Owen, Cho-Lin took after him, laughing all the way into the kitchen and further.

* * *

"I can feel her presence close by. Steer left," Anakin told the two others and Obi-Wan immediately veered right. "Master-"

"What? Didn't you say right?" He teased.

"Master, we don't have time to mess around."

"Well, look who's talking. I feel like the tables just turned around," Obi-Wan shot his Padawan a smile.

"Master, I am serious!"

"Well, that must be a record. Two times this month!"

"Master!"

"I guess you-"

"That's enough, Obi-Wan. For once I agree with your Padawan, we don't want to be caught outside at the warmest hour of the day," Ailia interviened.

"Thank you, Knight Omisure. Though I am sure you and I have met an agreement more than one time," Anakin stated with a broad smile.

"Same goes for you, Padawan Skywalker. Keep your mouth shut until we find the girl, and preferably then too."

"But how are we gonna get there if I don't give directions?" Anakin asked, frowning in mock concern.

"Fine. Just make sure you filter out any unnecessary babbling."

"Take to the right here," Anakin turned to his Master.

"I thought you told me to go left only a couple of minutes ago. Are you saying that I was right in turning right?"

"No, we're turning around, then you may take to the right after a couple of minutes." Anakin replied to the cheeky comment.

* * *

"Now, what's this?" Shmi said, amused, looking down at the two people on her kitchen floor.

After their race, which Owen obviously won, Cho-Lin, bursting through the door only a couple seconds later than Owen, had collided with him and they had both tumbled to the floor, where they, embarrassed and laughing their heads of, still lay.

"Nothing," Cho-Lin said, accepting Owen's hand and springing onto her feet once more. "Just playing a friendly game."

"Okay, if that's so, I won't interrupt. However, you should probably play it somewhere else than on the kitchen floor." Shmi smiled.

"Oh, well. The game is over now," Cho-Lin started.

"And I won!" Owen added in.

"Well, never mind that. We didn't exactly come here to fall onto the floor."

"Let me guess; Owen is ready to eat some more?" Shmi laughed.

"Hey-" Owen started.

"Well, me too." Cho-Lin grinned back.

"I guess that will be perfectly alright. Let's make some tea and hot milk. Then, we can enjoy a nice meal."

"Aw, but _Shmi_."

"You-"

"You know the rule, Owen. No dessert before you have downed the real meal," Cho-Lin interrupted.

"Yes, exactly, Owen," Shmi nodded in approval.

"I thought you were on my side!" Owen exclaimed shook his head in exasperation.  
"I'm sorry, Owen. Actually, I'm not really sorry for not ruining your health," Cho-Lin patted him on the shoulder. "Anyways, is there anything i could help you with, Shmi?"

"Certainly! You can keep Owen away from the kitchen until the meal is ready," Shmi replied, heading over to the stove.

"Of course, Ma'am. As you wish," Cho-Lin bowed elegantly to Shmi and pushed Owen towards the door not as gracefully. "Just get out the door, will you. Else I'll be fired from my job."

"As you wish, M'lady," Owen smiled and let her continue to push him.

"Thanks a lot, Owen," Cho-Lin scolded, but her smile told him otherwise.

They had just reached the exit door when Cliegg burst through it.

"What is going on here?" Shmi asked. "Everyone has suddenly decided to burst through my kitchen door today, are you all in on some kind of joke?"

"Shmi, we have visitors," Cliegg turned to his wife.

"Who in the name of the Huts could that be?" Shmi asked in wonder, putting aside the dishes she had brought out from the kitchen cupboard.

"I think it is best that you come to see for yourself," Cliegg smiled.

"I think I shall," Shmi said, hurrying past the three others and out the door, Cliegg, Owen and Cho-Lin close in tow.

When they emerged onto the front yard, they saw Shmi standing completely still, staring at one of the three visitors. After a couple of seconds, which felt like an eternity, Shmi threw herself at the youngest of the three, embracing him hard.

"It's okay, Mum. There is no need to suffocate me," Anakin smiled broadly.

"My, Ani. You've grown," Shmi leant back, wiping away tears of joy.

"Don't, Mum. You're embarrassing me," Anakin said, but he was still beaming, his bright blue eyes shining even brighter and lit with pure joy at seeing his mother again.

"Ahem," Cliegg cleared his throat. "Well, would you like to come inside for a cup of tea and something to drink?"

"Yes, that sounds like a great idea!" Cho-Lin joined in. "I'll get started on the tea."

"I'm not s-"

"That sounds like a great idea, as long as we aren't causing any trouble," Ailia smiled, stomping on Obi-Wan's foot.

"Of course not," Shmi smiled, following Cho-Lin, Owen and Cliegg downstairs again, Anakin close in tow.

Prior following the rest inside, Obi-Wan turned to Ailia and asked;

"Do you really think this is a good idea? We don't have time for this."  
"Obi-Wan. There are four things you should consider. One; We have the next couple of days off, there is no need to hurry back to Coruscant. You know you'll just be assigned some mission on your days off. They are rare and documented, you won't receive them later o in the year if you return early anyways. Two; Your Padawan. He needs-"

"Attachments are forbidden," Obi-Wan interrupted.

"I am very well aware of that, Obi-Wan. However, some motherly love can hardly hurt, it's only for a couple of hours. He is a teenager, he needs all the guidance he can get. Even though it is emotional. Three; The sun is burning right now. It would be pure madness to travel back to the ship in this heat."

"And your fourth point?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"Do you really think we can just drag the girl out of here without an explanation? That would be kidnapping, and that is also illegal according to our ways of living," Ailia finished off.

"We do it all the time," Obi-Wan said monotonically. "By the way, did any of us actually say we'd bring her back with us?"

"Well, this isn't a mission, Obi-Wan. We aren't in danger," Ailia said, exasperated.

"There is always-"

"Well, I'm going inside, with or without you. You are of course welcome to join us. Really, we have come all this way for nothing if we don't bring her back with us," she added under her breath.

"Ailia," Obi-Wan started, but Ailia was already by the entrance door and soon disappeared inside the house. Admitting defeat, Obi-Wan followed her inside. Even though he didn't like it much, he couldn't desert his friends here.

The kitchen was loud and crowded; Cliegg was bringing forth chairs and pillows, Owen and Cho-Lin were preparing tea, Shmi and Anakin were catching up with each other, and Ailia helped setting the table. Obi-Wan hurried over to her.

* * *

The kitchen was loud and crowded; Cliegg was bringing forth chairs and pillows, Owen and Cho-Lin were preparing tea, Shmi and Anakin were catching up with each other, and Ailia helped setting the table. Obi-Wan hurried over to her.

"Listen, maybe I was a bit harsh-"

"You certainly were," Ailia said, continuing to lay down the plates.

"You're right, we can't just drag her out of here."

"We very well can't, Obi-Wan."

"I-"

"It's fine. Let's just enjoy the show for now," Ailia smiled. "Now, give me a hand with this."

"Sure will," Obi-Wan returned the smile and fetched the cups.

The table was soon set and the tea ready. Everyone gathered around the table, except for Owen and Cho-Lin, who still were in deep discussion about what they should drink.

"Do you want the milk or tea?"

"Owen, what's up?" Cho-Lin asked.

"Nothing," Owen hurried to reply, though in a slightly higher pitch than normal.  
"Owen-"  
"Did you say milk or tea?"

"Owen, that's enough," Cho-Lin took the whisk Owen had been twirling for the past fifteen minutes out of his hands. "Outside, now."

Their disappearance went quite unnoticed, and they slid into the short corridor that connected the kitchen, bathroom and bedrooms.

"Owen, you aren't fooling anyone," Cho-Lin started, positioning herself before him and placing her arms on his shoulders. "What's really going on?"

"I told you nothing, I'm fine!" Owen said, making to enter the door, but Cho-Lin stopped him by positioning herself before the door.

"You're not entering the kitchen before you've told me what's up with you. You're acting strange."

"What are you talking about? I'm completely fine. Come on, let's join the others," he made to open the door, pushing Cho-Lin aside.

"No, everything is not fine, Owen. Whatever you say, it's not!" And when she did not get a response, she continued with; "It's Anakin, isn't it?"

"What about Anakin? I haven't even met him before," Owen acted disconcerted, but his hand remained still on the doorknob.

"You are afraid that Shmi never loved you. You're afraid you were just a replacement for her son, and now that he is back, you won't matter to her anymore." When he continued to stay still, she went on. "Well, guess what, she loves you and cares for you. You are her son, and do you really think that Anakin will stay here? Of course he won't! The Jedi will take him back to Coruscant and he won't be bothering you again in forever! So stop this silly charade and behave like yourself, you are scaring me."

After a loud silence, Owen's expression softened and he said; "There is no need to be afraid, I'm back now."  
"Nice, now let's get out there." Cho-Lin smiled, giving Owen a brief hug before they entered the kitchen once more to joyful singing.

Once seated at the table, and everyone was served with a delicious bun and either tea or warm milk, conversations started. They told each other jokes and laughed loudly.

"Thanks, Cho-Lin," Owen leant in. "For everything. You know, you are one of the few people who can talk sense into me."  
"Why, I believe I am one of the few people you have talked too." Cho-Lin teased.

"Well, that too, I suppose."

"I didn't see you sing to me," Owen smiled. "I was rather looking forward to hearing you sing."

"You shouldn't, I am awful," she laughed.

"Is that the reason you didn't sing? You know, sometimes I believe they create these songs only for it to sound horrible when loads of people sing it."

"Well, no. That's not why, I didn't know the lyrics, and I have to say I doubt you will ever have to worry about a horrible birthday song."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Owen chuckled. "Well, I guess I'll have to wait for next year to come along."

"Maybe you will." Cho-Lin smiled back. At that moment, Cliegg stood up and proudly said; "A toast to Owen, may you live a happy life!" And everyone else echoed; "A toast to Owen!" before the sound of colliding glass filled the air and everyone having a sip of their drink.

"So, Ani, what brings you here?" Shmi said after a couple of minutes silence.  
"Um, well, I don't know her name," Anakin hesitated, looking from his mother, to his Master, to Cho-Lin and back to his mother. Everyone at Cho-Lin to Anakin, and back again.

"Have you met before?" Shmi asked in mild interest.

"Well, no. Not exactly."

"Excuse me for asking," Owen intervened. "But why in the name of the Huts did you come here for a girl you have never met nor know the name of?"

"Language, Owen!" Shmi scolded.

"Visions," mumbled Anakin, not bothered by Owen's use of words.

"What?" Owen said, frowning.  
"Visions. I have had visions of her."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Owen continued.  
"I had visions, dreams if you like, about her. They told me she was in danger."  
"She is in no danger here, Anakin. She is perfectly fine-"  
"She wasn't so when I saw her being raped-"

"Isn't that what you attempted at the market?" Owen raised his voice.

"Owen! That's enough! You can't just accuse someone of such a thing," Shmi snapped at her step-son.

"It's fine, Shmi," Cho-Lin said quietly, staring down at her hands, which were interlocked in her lap. "Anakin _was_ the one who chased after me. Well, started it at least. However, I am sure it wasn't to force himself on me."

"Anakin? Why, haven't I taught you better than to chase after young girls and women? Would have thought that after what you grew up with would have prevented you to do this kind of thing. Do you want to do-"

"It's okay, Shmi. I am sure Anakin did not chase after me for sex."

"But-"

"May I ask you why you did chase after me at the market?" She turned to Anakin.

"Well, these visions."  
"What about them?"

"They told me you were in danger."

"Thank you, but I do not believe that I am in any danger anymore. At least not in any more danger than anyone else here. Frankly, I believe that you are in a greater danger than I, being a Jedi in training."

"How do you know that I am a Jedi?" Anakin sat up straighter.

"Well-"

"And how did you know that Anakin was the one that chased after you. If I remember correctly, all of us were hooded at that time," Obi-Wan questioned her.

Cho-Lin hesitated slightly before proceeding to answer the questions. _Think fast, Cho-Lin!_

"First off; Anakin, you really do need to conceal your lightsaber better to conceal your identity as a Jedi. Second; I recognise him, all of you, by your voices. You did speak to me."

"I guess," Obi-Wan said, not entirely convinced. Nevertheless, the frown disappeared.

"Well, now that you have found me, what are you going to do?"

"First off, we'll need a blood sample off you," Obi-Wan stated. "We can do it in only a couple of minutes."

"What will that determine?" Cho-Lin inquired further, but keeping her tone curious and her expression serene.

"Possible bacterial i-"

"Why would you care whether I was sick or not?" Cho-Lin asked, the gentle tone fading more and more for each syllable she let escape her lips. "You don't know me and I don't know you."

Ailia's comlink beeped and, with one quick glance at her comlink, she excused herself and hurried from the table, out the front door.

"O-"

"Master, just tell her the truth. I may have bought it when I was nine years old, but then I had at least cut myself, making it a more believable excuse to check my blood for infections." Turning to Cho-Lin, he continued. "The real reason he wants to check your blood is how high a midi-chlorian count you have."

"Which is?"

"The Force lives and flows through every single living thing. Everyone has midi-chlorians in their blood, the most basic cell. Midi-chlorians is what connects us to the Force. When a person has a high enough midi-chlorian count, they are able to manipulate the Force to do things you wish it to through practice. That is what Jedi do."

"And what would happen if I have high enough count?"

"Master?" Anakin looked over at Obi-Wan.

"Then we'll have to bring you back to the Jedi Temple for further testing," he answered simply, his eyes boring into Cho-Lin's, as if he was searching for an explanation, the truth.

"So, will you let us test you?" Anakin looked back at Cho-Lin.

"Fine, but why do you suspect this?"  
"You spoke to me through the Force. That's how I found you, you sent for help."

"I did not. I have not been in contact with-"

"The Force flows everywhere and connects everyone-"

"Sure. Let's just get it over with, just know that I do not promise you anything."

"Of course," Anakin smiles.

* * *

Meanwhile the two others were running the test, Ailia accepted the transmission and was met by the frantic voice of Jack.

 _"Master!"_

"Padawan," Ailia greeted, concerned by the alarm in her Padawan's tone.

 _"The emotions are getting stronger, Master. They're back,"_ she heard him choke forth.

"I thought you only felt a little unwell, Padawan. How long has this been going on?"

 _"Some light incidents the past couple of months, but they have grown stronger the past two weeks."_

"Have you lost sleep?"

 _"Yes-"_

"Much?"

 _"Pretty much."_

Frowning at the new piece of information, she continued with; "Try to rest, Padawan. We'll be back in a couple of hours, anything you'd like?"

"No thanks, I'll be fine."

"Okay, Padawan. Be back soon." Ailia scolded herself for not paying enough attention to her Padawan when he needed her.

At that moment, Obi-Wan exited the building, and, upon seeing Ailia, he hurried over to her side. "Ailia, could you ask your Padawan to analyse this blood sample for her midi-chlorian count?"

"Sure, but I am not sure whether he is up to it," Ailia answered. Talking into the comlink, she asked; "Hang on, Jack. Obi-Wan wondered whether you could run a test on a blood sample we are sending data through when you are ready."

 _"Sure, Master,"_ she could hear Jack move around the ship. _"I'm all plugged in now,"_ it sounded after a couple of seconds. " _You can send the data now."_

"Of course, Padawan."

Ailia turned back to Obi-Wan, who handed over the chip.

"I always forget how messy these tests are to run," Ailia smiled. "I should get another comlink simply to keep the one I use in public blood free."

"Maybe we should present that idea to the council. Master Windu would simply love that." Obi-Wan responded with a wry smile.

"Yes, you're right with that one."

 _"Master_?" It came from the comlink.

"Yes, Padawan."

 _"I have the results. She is a positive, I'll save the results on the drive so that you may have a look at it later. There might be something i have overlooked."_

"Yes, thank, you Padawan. Now, off you go, get some rest."

 _"Thanks, Master,_ " Jack ends the transmission.

"So, what are the results?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"Positive. She has the potential."

"I figured."  
"How come?"

"She said she recognised Anakin downstairs, remember."

"Yes, but she did say she recognised him by his voice, which is perfectly normal."

"Anakin believes that they have been interchanging information for the past couple of months."

"Well, now that we know she is a positive, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know. Exactly how high midi-chlorian count did she have?"

"Jack didn't say."

"I say we bring her back."

"On what reasoning?"

"She has a positive count and she can share information and connect with other people through the Force, despite not having any training. Lastly, she has a positive account, yet she has not been detected by the holocron."

"Yes, but she is not the first nor the last child that will go unnoticed."

"Just because they aren't collected doesn't mean that they aren't detected, Ailia."  
"I am perfectly fine with it. However, she should be given the choice."  
"Of course. However, I do believe she will accept the offer. Now, let's go downstairs again. After you."

Once inside the kitchen again, Obi-Wan and Ailia informed the rest of the room about the test results, at which Cho-Lin dragged Owen outside.

"Owen-"

"It's completely fine if you want to leave. I know you always planned on leaving the planet someday. If it makes you happy, it will bring me joy as well."

"I'm not sure."

"This is your big chance, maybe your only. You should consider it."

"I do, but I only have a couple of minutes to decide. They have to leave soon."

"Look at that, you can already read their thoughts," Owen smiled warmly.

"No, Owen. That is the most basic logic."

"Either way, I think you should accept. Just make sure you come back to say hi once you've learnt some cool tricks."

"Thanks for understanding, Owen. I'm sorry all this ruined your birthday."

"It's fine. I really appreciate that you celebrated with me, and the past couple of months, They really have been amazing."

"Yes, Owen. You know, I really care for you."

"I care for you too," Owe swallowed hard.

"I will miss you really much, keep a lookout for mail."

"Sure will," Owen said in serene tones. "Now, let's go inside, there is no time to cry. You need to pack!"

"Will you help me?"

"Sure, though I am afraid I may be more of a distraction than actual help."

"I wouldn't mind that right now," Cho-Lin laughed. "Sheesh, now understand why adults need a shot to loosen up. To some degree, that is," she added at the bewildered look Owen sent her way.

* * *

They stood outside the house, all ready to go, in twenty minutes. The best and saddest twenty minutes Cho-Lin had experienced in a good while. Before stepping into the rented speeder, Cho-Lin turned back and gave the three of them a hug each. She lingered before Owen.

"I have got something for you, Owen. Happy birthday!" She handed over the platter with brownies.

"Thanks! Do I eat them?"

"Yes," she said patiently.

"You know me too well," Owen laughed.

"Well, maybe your tummy more than anything else. However, the plate is yours, I just borrowed it," she joined in the laughter.

"Oh, well. I believe that is perfectly fine. Anyways, we got you something too."

"You didn't need to."

"You're right, we didn't, but we wanted to."

Owen handed over a hooded poncho with a beautifully knitted pattern and a plastic bag which contained a bun and a solid plastic bottle of bantha milk.

"Thank you so much!" She hugged him briefly.

"Now you know what was in that bag," Owen responded.  
"The poncho?"

"No, the yarn. Shmi helped me make this. Well, she made it in my stead."

"It doesn't matter. It is still beautiful."

They stood in silence for a little while.

"Well, I guess this is the end," Owen sighed, brushing a stray strand of hair behind Cho-Lin's ear, smiling.  
"No, it's only the beginning. The beginning of the future and adventure," she returned the smile.

"Maybe more on your behalf than mine. The most exciting thing that happens here is lost girls showing up out of the blue!"

"True! Well, um, bye, little brother."

"Bye, sis."

With that said, she stepped onboard the speeder and they sped away, Owen, Cliegg and Shmi staring at the shrinking dot before it disappeared into the horizon.


	8. 1 is lonely, 2 is a pair, 3 is a group

**A/N- Hi, I'm sorry it took so long, I had a bit of trouble with one of the parts of this chapter.**

 **You will notice that I often replace the chapters I have previously written due to spelling, punctuational an grammatical errors. I am sorry if you find it annoying, but I am just trying to improve what I have written to make it more enjoyable for others to read. I am not too happy with how I have presented Obi-Wan, it just doesn't capture his character well enough. (So you will probably find that I will update the previous chapters to improve his character. As always, I won't change any major events.)**

 **As always, I hope you enjoy this story! =D**

 **\- EQYB**

* * *

The speeder came to a halt in front of a small, wore down shop. Obi-Wan stepped inside to hand the keys over to a grumpy alien. Once he returned, the four of them headed for the market.

"What are we doing here?" Cho-Lin asked Anakin quietly.

"I dunno. Here, let me ask," he turned to his Master. "Where are we headed now? The ship's the other way."

"We are going to pick up a couple of supplies for dinner and Jack," Ailia answered for Obi-Wan.

"Yeah, how's he doing?"

"Not too bad."

"Ailia, we both know that isn't true."  
"He can tell you himself if he wishes to. We'll be at the ship in a bit, you may interrogate him then or leave him to sleep."

"Ugh, fine. I guess I'll have to find out on my own. Did you know that is the best way to land me in trouble? In fact, studies show that 79% of the population lands themselves in trouble while trying to discover the truth behind something."

"If that were true, Padawan, that wouldn't be your case. According to my studies, more than half of the time you land yourself in trouble is because you're cheeky and like to upset the Masters of the Temple."  
"Never mind that. Let's get hold of those groceries so that I can question Jack. You're welcome to join me," he looked over at Cho-Lin once more.

"I'm not sure. I think I might pass for this time. Maybe I'll observe what that actually involves so that I can make a run for it when you try to pull some information out of me."

"Great idea," Ailia commented. "You'll need it if you come to live at the Temple. Now, could you two get some tea herbs for me? Preferably the Tacilla ones."

* * *

They were just about to pay the lady behind the counter when the horrible sound of a whip flying through the air, soon followed by the clash between whip and flesh, interrupted them. Purely acting upon instincts, Cho-Lin and Anakin both turned around sharply and ran towards the source of the commotion as they heard a second meeting between the whip and the flesh. As they came closer, they could hear the strangled cries and sobs of the person suffering the punisher's wrath, and, upon rounding the next corner, they found a woman lying on the floor, weak and helpless. This round of punishment had ruined what little was left of her clothing and she bore unmistakable marks and scars of previous punishments. Behind her stood two children, one holding around the other protectively, eyes wide open and frightened.

"You are a pathetic fool. Do you really think you had a chance. Hah! No one steals from Devalo the Feared without severe punishment," the man circled her, his eyes malicious and furious.

"Please, the children needs the food. Else they won't survive," the woman glanced up at the man, who bent over her.

"Hah! So you _did_ think you could steal from Devalo the great without punishment."

The woman moaned in pain. This was clearly an unacceptable answer. It earned her yet another meeting with the whip.

"Devalo may be tough, but he will show you merci. Whilst it is over for you, I will let the children live. When they just gets a little older, they will be great recruits for my machinery factory. Just tell them to watch their hands, oh, that's right, you won't be there to see it. Well, that might be just as well. Such a shame it would be to have to children missing limbs." He laughed darkly. "Well, Devalo knows not to play with his prey, let's just get it over with, shall we?"

As Devalo made to perform the final strike, Cho-Lin leapt forth from behind the dustbins where she and Anakin had hid, discarding what the rational part of her brain screamed at her.

"No, stop!" She regretted it as suddenly as she had appeared. She swallowed hard, but knew it was too late to disappear. She might just as well see it through to the end.

"And what do we have here?" Devalo examined her, closing the gap between them. He brought a hand up to caress her face, and she slapped his hand away. "Feisty, I see. Yes, you will make a great prize for my collection. You would make a great dancer indeed."

"Leave her alone!" Anakin stepped out from behind the bins.

"And this is your boyfriend, I see. Well, I am afraid our little trip to my palace will have to be postponed for a moment, pretty girl. However, there is no need to worry; once I have finished him off there is nothing between you and me and our love," he let his hand glide from Cho-Lin's shoulder and it came to a rest on her breast. He pressed and;

"That's enough!" Anakin shouted and, grabbing his lightsaber from his belt, he threw himself at Devalo. "Leave her alone!"

Devalo was knocked off his feet at Anakin's surprise attack, but was soon back on his feet, drawing a blaster from an inner pocket in his vest. The pair circled each other, the unfortunate woman in the middle of the two.

"Jedi scum," Devalo sneered. "You shouldn't have come here, your kind is not welcome here."  
"I could say the same about petty criminals such as you. Can't take on anything bigger than young women!"  
"What did you just say?" He growled.

"That I think you are a coward. Not to mention weak," Anakin laughed.  
"You are going to regret this, Jedi!"

"Prove it!"

Devalo made the first move, he raised his blaster and sent a line of shots towards Anakin, who reflected them all as if he was playing a casual game of table tennis.

"Is that really all you've got? I am getting bored here," Anakin yawned.

"No!"  
"Well, get a move on. I don't have all day."

Devalo aimed a second shot at Anakin, who parried it easily.

"Well well, I'll just use my secret technique. The children will have to go."

"No!" Cho-Lin screamed as Devalo turned to the two helpless children.

"That is pathetic," Anakin threw his lightsaber between the red beams of laser and the two children. "Attacking children. That's even low for petty criminals," he sent Devalo to the ground with one singly gesture of his hand. The tables had turned.

"Don't kill me," Devalo swallowed hard, backing up against the wall.

"Can't or won't? 'Cause I am perfectly able of it."

"Jedi want peace."  
"Don't you speak the name with your filthy tongue. A slave is a thousand times more worth than you, scum."

"Jedi would show merci," Devalo's hand glid into an inner pocket of his coat.

"But I won't-"

In one swift motion, Devalo retracted the metal handle of a vibroblade, activated it and took a swipe at Anakin, who was caught by the surprise attack and fell to the ground, clutching his left wrist.

"Anakin!"  
"I'm fine," Anakin grit his teeth.

"There we go, you are too arrogant for your own good and guess what? Devalo can walk away freely with the knowledge that he alone fought and defeated a Jedi! I will be respected! I can see it clearly, Everyone will call me 'Devalo the great' and I will be even more feared than ever before. The whole planet, whole systems will kneel at my feet. I will have power, more than any other man has ever had!" He lazily picked up the lightsaber. "However, Jedi, Devalo is not as barbaric as many believe. I will let you decide; Either you join me as my servant or you will witness your little bird's death before I torture and starve you until you give up. So, what will it be?"

"Work for you and become a slave once more? I don't think so!" Anakin's eyes housed a fire fueled on hatred and fury.  
"Very well, then I am afraid I will have to slit her throat," he pointed to Cho-Lin, or rather where she had previously stood, not turning to check that she actually stood there. "You will live with the knowledge that you are the reason she died. However, not to worry. Her death will be painless and quick, quite in contrast to your upcoming passing."

Anakin discreetly searched the area for Cho-Lin, wanting to see her reaction and send a mutual apology, and found her edging towards the blaster, which had fallen to the ground, behind Devalo by half a meter. When she noticed Anakin's attention, she mouthed "continue talking".

"You know, for having such a big mouth, you are pretty small." Anakin turned his gaze back to Devalo.  
"Excuse me," Devalo narrowed his eyes at Anakin.  
"However, don't worry. I have heard there has come a new treatment that stretches the legs so you gain extra height. Though it is said the process is rather painful, if you know what I mean."  
"You have a rather big ego compared to your abilities."

"Are those muscles, or are they just fat?" Anakin nodded to Devalo's triceps, ignoring the slave driver's attempt at an insult. "You are well fed after all."

"Now listen here," Devalo started in a threatening tone.

A loud bang vibrated through the air, and the crude slave owner fell to the ground, face down. Behind him stood Cho-Lin, blaster clutched between both hands. Moving closer, he saw that she was shaking like crazy, staring at the motionless body.

"You didn't kill him, you know," he stated after he had reached into the force, briefly feeling Devalo's force signature.

"I know, I set it on stun," she broke out of her momentary trance and quickly rid herself of the weapon, looking down at it with disgust.

"Nice of you to save my skin."  
"Excuse me? I was the one he was going spear with that sword."  
"It's a vibroblade. By the way, I-"

"You would get to starve to death."  
"Yeah, 'cause that is much more enjoyable," Anakin made to fold his arms, but instead uttered a gasp of pain.

"Oh, I forgot. Let me have a look at it."

"It's fine," Anakin said after a brief examination. "It's only a flesh wound."  
"Let me have a look at it anyways," she insisted, moving towards him.  
"I'll be okay, we'll be back at the ship in no time," Anakin took a couple of steps back.  
"Don't you trust me?"

"Maybe not, but at least I admit it."  
"You'll just have to trust my magic healing powers, also called basic first aid."  
"I'm not-"

"Anakin. This is the desert, it is really warm here."  
"Wow! That's news to me, I better tip the press off," Anakin said sarcastically.  
"Infections develop in an instant here, we have to clean the wound and cover it before bacteria has a chance to infest the wound."  
"I lived here fo- Hey, ouch!"

Cho-Lin had lunged for his injured arm and was now inspecting it at eye level, pushing and prodding the area around the wound, which was positioned a little right to Anakin's main blood vein.

"You are lucky it didn't cut your vein. It's just a flesh wound," she straightened up again.  
"I told you," Anakin said impatiently, but keeping still as she continued to inspect the area as to avoid further unnecessary pain.

"I still think that we should rinse it. I'll get some water and ga-"

The hoarse remains of a voice was heard from the ground. Cho-Lin crouched down by who she presumed was the two children's mother's side to hear her better, taking her left hand between both of hers. "Brave girl," the mother uttered with difficulty. "C-could you p-promise me-"

 _"Promise me s-s-"_

"Of course, what?" She took her hand, grasping it between her two own.

 _"Yes, what?"_

"Will you take care of my children? Love, guide...th-them?"  
"I will, promise," she didn't ask for anyone's approval. It felt right to take care of these two children.

"Tell them- tell them tha-t I l-lo-ve them…" The light turned slowly faded from her eyes and she was gone.

Cho-Lin turned to the two children who had backed up in a corner during the fight and the youngest one of them began wailing.

"Sh, it's alright. Come here," she sat down in before the two children, placing the younger of the two on her lap, stroking his back gently. "I promise I will take good care of you."

"What about mommy?" The girl asked in surprisingly clear tones, looking past Cho-Lin at her mother's lifeless body. "Will she come too?"

"I am afraid your Mother cannot come with us."

"Why not?" The girl twirled her hands.

"I am sure your Mother would have come with us if she could, but she can't. She has left this world. She now lives in a better place, where she is safe and happy. However, do not believe that she has left you; every single person who has traveled over the barrier stays close to their loved ones. For all we know, your mother may be watching us this exact moment."

"But what about Danny and I?" She tilted her head, her eyes reflecting such pain and worry Cho-Lin found quite unfitting for a child her age.

"Your Mother asked me to take care of you, and I intend to keep that promise," her mouth shaped into the shadow of a smile.

"Okay..." the young girl let her tears fall and Cho-Lin shifted her brother's position on her lap to make room for her. The small girl walked over to her and sat down on her lap, joining in on the hug.

The three of them stayed there for a while. When the sound of a comlink receiving a call broke her trance, both children had dozed off.

"Yes, Master?" She heard Anakin say. "Yes, we are just finishing up now, it took a while to find the spice… We'll be back in, let's see, fifteen minutes? … Yes, we will meet you at the ship… See you soon, Master. Bye."

"You should return to your Master," Cho-Lin said, not turning around.

"Aren't you coming?"

"I can't, can I?" She looked down in slight disappointment. However, she was determined to keep her word.

"Why not?" Anakin walked around her, crouching down in front of her.

"Because I have to take care of these children. I can't nor will leave them behind."  
"Then don't do that. Bring them along."  
"I can't do that!" Cho-Lin's eyes widened. "The code, no attachments."

"At least bring them back to Coruscant. They are better off there than here. What did you have in mind?"  
"I dunno. Get a job and rent a place?"

"Haven't you seen enough of this place to realise that a lonely woman isn't safe alone?"  
"Yes, I have, but I am perfectly able of prot-"

"No, you aren't. You don't stand a chance against men like Devalo."

Cho-Lin looked down. "What is your Master going to say? Do you really think he will allow it?"

"I know he seems tough on the outside, and inside, I suppose. However, he does have a heart, you know."  
"I wasn't saying-"  
"I know you weren't…. Let's just pay the lady for her herbs, which we also have to pick up and return to Master and Knight Omisure."  
"We also need water and gauze."  
"There is no ne-"

"You know, self preservation isn't girly or wrong. Just let me do it," Cho-Lin interrupted.

"I admit defeat," Anakin raised his good arm. "Just promise me that you won't stay here, we will find a way to make this work. I have to wake her up, I'm afraid. I don't want to, she looks so peaceful."

Anakin gently shook the girl awake. She looked up at him, still half asleep. Her eyes rested on Cho-Lin for a couple of seconds, then trailed back to Anakin's face.

"Hey, little one. I'm sorry I had to wake you up, but I need you to climb onto my back," Anakin smiled.

"I can walk," she rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes.

"I know you can, but I'd like you to climb onto my back still. I don't want to lose you in the crowd."

"I don't want to be any trouble."  
"You never will be, little one. Know that," Anakin turned around so she could climb onto his back. "Get up and enjoy the ride!"

The little girl climbed onto Anakin's back, her small hands holding onto his shoulders. Anakin gently grabbed her small hands and directed to a spot the height of his collar bone. He then let her hands go and they intertwined.

"We wouldn't want you to fall of, now would we?" Anakin chuckled, turning his head so that he could see the little girl on his back as he slowly stood up. He then placed his good arm under one of the girl's leg.

"You ready to go?" He looked questioningly over at Cho-Lin, who still sat with the younger boy on her lap.

"Not quite, should I wake him up?"

"Maybe not, I'll help you get him on your back. Hold on tight," he told his passenger. "I have to help your brother. Cho-Lin, stand up and give me him."

Cho-Lin stood up and handed Anakin Danny, she then turned around so that he could place him on her back. She placed each hand under each of his legs and upon turning around, Anakin led Danny's hands around her neck, joining them a bit under her collar bones.

"Thanks," she smiled a small smile. "Let's pick up the herbs."

They walked back over to the stall where the lady behind the counter had been so kind to keep the bag of herbs they had been about to pay for when they had ran off at hearing a whip swishing through the air.

"Thank you so much for keeping this for us," Cho-Lin smiled.

"Not a problem, I know how it is with children," she looked over at the two children's heads, which rested on a shoulder each.

"Well, yes. It's not our children, though."

"No?"  
"We are looking after them, their parents are gone."  
"Isn't that kind of you. I would love to see more of that around here! Sadly, that would be a miracle," she said with a said expression. "Anyways, is there anything more I could help you with?"

"Actually, there is. We need some water and a roll of gauze," Cho-Lin hurried to say.

The older lady lifted a box up from underneath her counter. She drew out two rolls of gauze and three bottles of water.

"Oh, we only need one bottle of water and one roll of gauze," Cho-Lin hurried to say.  
"No, no. Take water for the children and an extra roll of gauze. I have a feeling the young man at your side will land himself in some more trouble sooner or later."

"Nice guess. I am afraid it is rather precise," Cho-Lin grinned. Anakin just looked down sheepishly.

"I also have some herbs that would help the healing process," she found two small jars of leafs. "This one," she held up the jar with leafs in, "is mixed with water and ground up to a paste. The paste is added to the affected area, not for deep wounds, though it may be used after the wound has healed slightly to reduce scarring or irritation. This one;" She held up the second jar, "Is a mix of several roots found in the desert caves. The roots are dried, then ground up into this powder. You add a little, a pinch for an average full-grown male body, to speed up the healing process, reinforce the immune system and reduce pain. It may also be used as a sleeping medicine, as it causes drowsiness, not to be consumed on a regular basis."

"I am afraid I may not have enough money to pay you," Cho-Lin looked up.

"Not to worry, I am giving this to you as a gift for your goodness."

"How much does the herbs we originally wanted to purchase again?"  
"15 straight," the woman smiled kindly.

"Okay. I have 55, so I will pay you more when we meet again."

The lady smiled warmly and accepted the money. After Cho-Lin had rinsed and covered Anakin's wound, she bade them goodbye, wishing them her best.

"Have a nice journey!" They heard her call after them.

"How did she know we were going to travel, we didn't say anything about that?" Cho-Lin adjusted Danny's position on her back, brow creasing as it often did nowadays.  
"She probably meant on our way home and our 'parental' travel," Anakin shrugged. "She didn't mean anything bad by it."

"How can you be so sure of that? I mean, yes, she is nice and everything, but-"  
"I read her thoughts."  
"So you can read everyone's thoughts? Mine too?" She thought it best not to reveal how much she actually knew of this Galaxy right now, perhaps never.

"No, I can only read the thoughts of those who are weak minded. It would never work on one of the temple Masters or knights.," Anakin smiled.

"She didn't seem that weak minded to me."

"No, she wasn't."

"Then how?"

"Are you kidding me?" Anakin chuckled. "She was pretty clear of her good intentions. She meant only good, she put that forward as vivid as ever."

"Okay. Can you read my mind, then?"

"Really?" Anakin chuckled, and Cho-Lin blushed slightly. "No, you're about the most stubborn person I've ever met."  
"How do you determine this? Whether someone's strong minded or not, that is."  
"There are two ways. First way, which is shortest and possibly simples; try to read their thoughts. If you can't, they are strong minded and won't let themselves manipulate. The only rather large risk with that method is that several of these people can detect whether we are there or not. You don't want to get caught while you are on a diplomatic mission."  
"I can only imagine," Cho-Lin shook her head in amusement.

"The second method, which is a much less risky way of checking it; observe them."  
"Pardon?"

"That's what I did in the kitchen," Anakin added.  
"I'm sorry, but that sounds kind of creepy. You just decide to observe some girl you have dreamt off?"  
"Visions, not dreams!" Anakin argued in his defense.

"And what made you reach that conclusion?"  
"You stood up to Obi-Wan."

"How is that possibly show that I have a strong mind?"

"Most people don't stand up to him that way, least of all when they first meet him. He can appear very... judging and hard core."

They walked a few more decameters in the bare sandy landscape, the sky free of any clouds and the suns shining as bright as ever.

"I still don't know what to tell your Master," Cho-Lin stared before her. "'Hi, Anakin's Master. We just stumbled over to children in a backyard and I decided to take care of them. You either let me bring them with me to Coruscant, or I stay here'. Doesn't sound too good, does it?"

"No, I agree on that one. It's a good thing Master Omisure's here too. She is usually more open to 'pathetic life forms'."

"'Pathetic life forms'?" Cho-Lin raised an eyebrow?

"That's what my Master called, and still calls, the different forms of life his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn would take in."  
"Oh, I see," she looked away.

"Look, I know the children aren't pathetic life forms-"

"They very well aren't! They have been through more than most children their age-"  
"I know. If it makes you feel better, my Master called me a 'another pathetic life form' too."

"Hardly, but alright. I'll let you do most of the talking-"  
"-And land me in detention, I hardly believe that's fair."

"That's just how it's going to be," she let her lips curve upwards.

They had reached a medium sized shuttle, in front of which, stood Ailia and Obi-Wan. Cho-Lin felt it took forever to cross the hundred meters between them and the ship, and wondered how Anakin could possibly walk so casually.

"Hi Master, Knight Omisure," Anakin smiled when they had finally reached the ship's entrance door.  
"Anakin, that took you long, even according to your standards," Obi-Wan's facial expression was that of the highest disapproval. "And you brought back to more-"

"Pathetic life forms, Master?"

"I was going to say children."  
"It has only happened once before-"

"One time too often-"  
"Obi-Wan, listen. There is probably a reason to why they brought back to children. Just listen to them."

So they explained it, excluding certain details, Anakin stepping on Cho-Lin's foot when she was about to mention his cut.

"... and I believe they are Force sensitive too," Anakin finished off.

"Pardon?"

"Force sensitive children, Master. Not detected. It seems to happen a lot to children of Tatooine. Look at me, Cho-Lin and..."  
"Yes?"

"Danny and-" Cho-Lin started, looking questioningly up at the girl.  
"Emma," she added. "He is Daniel."  
"Padawan, you don't even know the children's names," Obi-Wan pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"I just know there is so much more for them than slavery."  
"They were slaves?"

"The mother was. They are automatically labeled slaves. 'Once a slave, forever a slave'. That's how it works," Anakin looked down.

"Okay, fine. What happens if they aren't Force sensitive or the Council neglects them? What would you do then?"

"The children will be handed over to the adoption centre for homeless children. Does that mean that they are coming along? Master?"

Obi-Wan turned around and walked up the ramp and disappeared within the ship. Anakin sent a confused look at Ailia, who said; "That's a yes, Anakin. You two better get inside, we will take off in less than an hour. It should be enough to settle. Your Master would like to see you about your cut," Ailia followed Obi-Wan into the ship, Anakin and Cho-Lin right behind her.

* * *

"We're taking off any moment now," Anakin informed Cho-Lin.

"Okay, I'll get the children ready," she said absentmindedly, casting a brief glance at his now properly sanitised and covered wound before proceeding to move a couple of blankets out of the way.

"What for?"  
"For the take off."

"Why? You don't have to unless you're in a one man ship or a really bad one. You three can just stay here unless you want to be in the cockpit."  
"No thanks, I'll be fine... I would probably just be tempted to push a couple of buttons."

"How dare you?" Anakin put his hands over his heart, gasping.  
"What?" Cho-Lin giggled.

"That is my secret formula to 'how to rig the perfect crash landing'!"

"I'm sorry, I will remember to cite it when I write a book about it," they laughed. "But Anakin," her expression turned serious once more.  
"What?"

"I can't have them adopted away at Coruscant. I made a promise, and I need to keep it."

"It won't happen."  
"How can you be sure?"  
"As sure as I felt for going after you, Cho-Lin. I'm not sure why, I just know that you don't belong in the deserts of Tatooine."

Cho-Lin stayed completely still. Did Anakin suspect anything about her mysterious appearance or her nationality?

"Let's go eat," Anakin continued, not noticing her hesitation, exiting the room.

* * *

Emma and Daniel, better known as Danny, woke up a several hours after take-off, refreshed and starving, a fact they did not dare inform to the others of.

"Emma, Danny?" Cho-Lin opened the door leading to the sleeping quarters. "Are you there?"

"...Yes, Ma-" Emma's tiny voice sounded.

"There is no need to call me Madame or Master or anything of the sorts," Cho-Lin sat down in the bed with the two children.

"Then what should we call you?" Emma looked down.  
"We can start by looking one another into each other eyes when we talk to each other," Cho-Lin smiled warmly at the youngling and Emma looked up precariously. "Now. You may call me whatever you want to."

"Really?"

"Yes, really," she brushed a stray hair behind her ear.

"Momma!" Danny exclaimed happily.

"Oh, I'm not sure you should call me that. How about Auntie?"

"Auntie Cho," Emma smiled broadly.

"Sho!" Danny repeated.

"Auntie it is. Now I want the two of you to get out of this room and into the kitchen. It's time you two eat. You can go back to sleep afterwards."  
"Okay… Are you sure there is enough-"

"There is always room and resources for you, Emma. Don't forget that should you need anything, ask, we won't hurt you. I swear," she smiled warmly, earning a hesitant smile from the child. "Let's go eat."

The children took each of Cho-Lin's hands, heading for the kitchen where three of the four occupants of the ship stood.. Emma and Daniel were seated at the table, and two large bowls of noodles in soup were placed in front of them.

"Wow! Can we eat all this?" Emma exclaimed in awe.

"Of course, just stop when you are full, please," Anakin smiled. "We don't want any children with a tummy ache."  
"But aren't you going to eat?" She looked questioningly up at Cho-Lin.  
"No, I have already eaten while you napped. I'm full."

"Okay," she smiled shyly.

It seemed like the children's precaution and worry vanished as they dug into the delicious broth, greens and noodles. Whilst they looked at the two children show any real happiness for the first time during the trip, Obi-Wan brewed and handed Cho-Lin, Ailia, Jack and Anakin a steaming hot cup of tea. He then filled his own mug.

The warmth from the mug was reassuring and Cho-Lin clutched it tight between her two hands. It was nice to hold something you were familiar to, even though it just was a simple cup of ordinary brown tea. She felt herself relax, her body letting loose of it's defensive stance. However, when everything seemed okay;

"Who is steering the ship?" She shouted in alarm, shattering the relaxed atmosphere in an instant. "What if we crash?"

"Don't worry," Anakin started.

"Don't worry? No one is steering this vehicle!"

"Why are you laughing?" Cho-Lin felt a sudden urge to hit Anakin over the head with something heavy. Do something to make him stop laughing at the worst time and place!  
"Calm down, Cho-Lin," Anakin stopped laughing long enough to utter coherent sentences. "There is no need to steer the ship manually when we are in hyperspace. It is automated once you've set the jump into hyperspace."  
"Oh…. Okay, I get it. Sorry, I'm not used to this, yet."

"Don't worry," Obi-Wan chuckled. "At least you're not crawling around inside the machinery room, showering me with questions about how it all works."

"Hey, I was nine years old!"

"You sure were, Padawan. Now that you're a teen, I stand before the hard decision of deciding whether the your nine year old self or your fourteen year old self is easier to handle."  
"I can only imagine," Cho-Lin added in.

"I'm tired," yawned Emma, attracting the full attention of the four occupants, who were still awake, in the room.

"Let's get you to bed, sweetie," she smiled. "Anakin?"

"Yes, of course," Anakin walked over to Danny, who was already asleep dangerously close to his buttered slice of bread, and gently picked him up. Cho-Lin followed after Anakin into the sleeping quarters. When they returned, Obi-Wan and Ailia discussed who would take the night's watch.

"I'll take this night's watch," Obi-Wan insisted.  
"Watch for what?" She inquired. "I thought it perfectly safe as long as we were in hyperspace."

"It is. It's just that it failed us once. Nothing to worry about, of course," he hurried to mention at Cho-Lin's clear worry.  
"I can take it," Cho-Lin offered.

"No, Miss.."

"Watson. Cho-Lin Watson."

"No, Miss Watson. Go have a decent night's sleep. No offense meant, but you could use some."

"I'll take the couch, then. If you need me to take a couple of hour's watch, just tell me," Cho-Lin said walked over to the small black couch, trusting Emma and Danny to others.

"Night, everyone," Anakin said, watching Obi-Wan enter the cockpit, Cho-Lin lie down on the short couch and Ailia head for the refresher, before opening the bedroom door and vanishing through it.

* * *

 _She let herself be pushed around by the flow, by young and old people, men and women, girls and boys, all of whom were dressed in black. The building was also draped in black, with black lanterns and tablecloths. Around her were parents and children, some carrying physical reminders of the tragedy that happened a couple of weeks ago, others carrying only the memory of it. She only carried the memories, the flashbacks, the nightmares. At night, she didn't want to sleep, and when she did, it was constantly interrupted by horrible, twisted dreams of that day, which also was why she carried purple half-moons under her eyes and attended a therapist twice a week, not that the appointments helped much._

 _"Hey, Jo!" A ginger haired girl waved at her and she quickly made her way over to where the girl was sitting in a wheelchair._

 _"Hi, Isabel. How're doing."_

 _"Fine, I guess. I'm alive, aren't I," she said flippantly._  
 _"I suppose. How's your back?"_

 _"Oh, the doctor said the gunshot wouldn't permanently disable me."_

 _"Good to hear."_

 _"How about you, Joanna? How are you really feeling?" She frowned._

 _"As good as expected, by me anyways. The therapist and my parent's expectations are rather harder to live up to."_  
 _"Sometimes time is all we need. Maybe one day, you will be able to move on."_

 _"I-"_

 _"I'm not saying you should forget," she continued. "Just saying you should consider a future past this. Sometime."_

 _"Thanks, Iz. Should I get something for you? Cupcake?"_

 _"Yes please, and a soda."_  
 _"I'll be right back."_

 _She returned after a couple of minutes, minutes spent dodging familiar faces to the best of her ability. She handed Isabel her order, receiving a "thanks", and bit into her own piece of brownie, more because she needed to have something to do with her hands than because she was hungry._

 _"Hello, everyone! May I have your attention?" Headmaster Jacobsen stepped up on the podium. "As you all know, we're assembled here in memory of our fallen and those of us still here."_

 _'There is no need to celebrate us who survived, least of all me. All we did was to run, sacrifice others for our survival, one does not get great from that and one should not be proud of it. We had the easy part,' she bit back tears and Isabel took her hand._

 _"-So I wish to bring a toast to all over fallen now before we resume or get-together."_

 _'Get together, **really**? It's called stuffing our faces with foods with the excuse of remembering our lost.'_

 _"A toast to our passed, much missed by everyone," Jacobsen raised his glass._

 _"A toast to our passed," they echoed, raising their glasses and having a couple of sips in silence. The crowd then turned to their acquaintances and talk resumed, as if nothing had happened._

 _Her surroundings skipped forwards a couple of hours in a spur of colour. She now stood before the podium, over which a projected image of the students and teachers they had lost._

 _At a quick glance up up at the screen, she located **him** smiling, in total bliss and unknowingness of what would occur just weeks later. Her heart made an uncomfortably hard thump against her chest, her stomach twisted in guilt, and she quickly placed the bouquet of tulips and walked away, towards her parents and their car._

Cho-Lin turned agitatedly over on the couch, but found no real comfort.

 _'Where is it?' Her fingers grasped at her neck, searching for what was not there. 'No! I have to find it. I can't lose it!'_

 _She paced up and down the length of her room. There were no one at home but her and Suzanne, the five year old Cocker Spaniel who stood by her side no matter what, with the possible exception when someone else offered her food. She currently lay on the bed, eyes following her Master's figure up and down, back and forth._

 _"Come on, Suze. Want to go for a walk? Yes, let's go for a walk!"_

 _The dog ran down the stairs into the entrance hall, picking up and dragging her leash back to her Master who had just began to descend the stairs after her. She took the leash from between the dog's teeth and fastened it to Suzanne's collar. She then grabbed a coat and put on her shoes, heading out the door._

 _She followed the all familiar pathway to the school, which still had not properly opened. She hadn't been there since the get-together, which had been in the gym, not the actual school building. However, she was not headed for the abandoned school, which she was past in a minute or so. Casting one last glance back at the playground, she headed into the forest, following the path she had taken two months ago._

 _'It's got to be here,' she shoved a couple of branches out of her way. 'Somewhere….'_

 _Brushing away some bushes, she stood before the opening she had burst into, with him. The place he had died, the place they didn't find in their search, the place there was no body, no signs of scavengers dragging the body home. It was almost as if nothing had happened there._

 _'We kissed here...' She stepped forward, letting the bushes close behind her, Suzanne on the other side. She stood there for a couple of seconds, feeling the stillness of her surroundings and how life around her continued when she herself wished to stay in the past. As that thought struck her, it became too much to bear, it was the final drop that made the glass flow over. Her legs couldn't carry her anymore, she collapsed onto the forest floor, just like before, but without the motivation to move on, without the warmth of another human being, tears flowing once more._

"No, no, no….. Not this, not again… Stop!" She mumbled, tossing around restlessly, the two year old memory tormenting her, denying her freedom of its grasp. It felt as if someone was pinning her down, hands grasping at her throat, getting a firmer and firmer grasp.

 _Then she felt something pull from behind her navel, jerking her downwards. And she fell, and she fell, and she fell. Until_ -

Cho-Lin frowned in her sleep.

 _-...A pair of hands caught her. She felt the warmth only human touch could offer. She was safe._

 _"-I love you-" a voice whispered into her ear, startling her. She wrenched herself free of the briefly reassuring embrace, shouting; "No! You can't be here. You're- You're-"_

 _"Dead? Yes, but don't you believe in life after death, love stronger than death. It's quite simply why I am here; I came back for you, dear."_

 _"Please stop, just stop!"_

 _"Some lover you are, leaving me behind."_

 _"You told me to. I didn't want-"_  
 _"Lies, it's all lies. Tell me, was the kiss a lie as well?"_

 _"Stop it!"_

 _"Was it? Tell me now!"_

 _"I-"_

 _"The truth."_

 _"I did-"_

 _"Did. Hah! Had I known that, I never would have loved you. It was the biggest mistake I ever made during my short life. Rose would have been a much better choice, she is nice and decent. Did you know, she asked me out just a couple of days before my death, a couple of days before I saved you, a worthless-"_

She tossed around desperately and seemingly helplessly, brow shining in sweat.

 _"I knew it! You didn't love me. Why would I even think so?" She found herself shouting. "Rose is the perfect, ideal most popular girl, why wouldn't you like her? Prefer her over me? You never loved me… Never! Loved. Me..."_

She woke up with a start, sweaty and feeling horrible and lost once more… Or was disappointment a better word for what she was feeling? She knew it would be hopeless to attempt to go back to sleep there and now. She stood up abruptly, too abruptly. Her head spinned like a carousel out of control. She felt disorientated. Nausea kicked in, the room swam before her eyes and she collapsed back onto the couch, more frail than she could remember feeling before.

Slowly, the room stopped spinning, her vision cleared and her nausea subsided almost as fast as it had hit her. Standing up once more, making sure to do the process slower this time around, she realised how cold she felt. Remembering that she had left the poncho with Emma and Daniel, and not wishing to wake them or anyone else in the bedroom up. She felt drained and curled up on the couch again, hoping it would give her some heat, too exhausted to move much more.


End file.
